Beyond Sight
by Angel362
Summary: In which Wildwing has kids and the ducks meet plenty of friends on the way but can they get past the tragedies that ensue or will they fail against the saurians? Please review! rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

_**Beyond Sight. **_

**Hey there now I have been trying to write a story with this particular character for a while now but I always seem to get so far and then get serious writers block so here's try number three! I do not own the mighty ducks so don't sue me, not that I have any money anyway! Enjoy.**

Wildwing looked up at stars and sighed. They'd been here for nearly two years now and they were still no closer to finding a way home. Truth be told, he wasn't all that sure he wanted to go home. His parents were dead; most of his friends were dead, what was there for him to go back for? He'd given up on the idea of Canard being alive a long time ago, or at least that's what he told himself the only thing he had left to treasure in life was his little brother who, despite many objections was now back at high school and doing amazingly well considering the circumstances. He'd even had a couple of girlfriends all of whom wound up being after him only for the fame and money which left big bro to pick up the pieces. That's part of the reason he was out in the middle of the night in the park staring up at the stars. Despite living with five other ducks and despite having his crazy brother as company he was lonely. For a time he'd dated Tanya and he loved her to bits but both of them agreed that it wasn't as lovers but more as good friends. Mallory was far too perfect for him and even a little intimidating in some ways, that and he wasn't entirely keen on the way he treated his teenage charge. He sighed again and glanced to the right on hearing a sound along the path nearby.

"Look boys I really don't need this right now okay, I just want to get this milk and stuff home and enjoy a nice old fashioned hot chocolate so buzz off okay?" He followed the woman's voice round a bend in the path to find three men ahead of him facing the opposite direction and a tall, blonde girl who must have been late teens to early twenties facing him. One of the guys held a knife and he wondered if this girl was just tough or stupid but as he grew closer he noticed she held a long stick in her hand and her eyes weren't focused on anything, she was blind!

"Just hand us your purse lady and we won't have to get rough." One of the thugs spat out, Wildwing reached for the puck blaster he kept stuffed down the back of his pants.

"Trust me boys you don't want to do that." The girl said lifting her stick into what looked like a defensive position.

"What are you kidding!" another of the thugs asked.

"Yeah," the last one piped up, "you're the perfect victim, they need eye witnesses to prove it's us and your eyes ain't any use for no one."

"Back off creeps," Wildwing growled lifting his blaster and pointing it at them, "and I won't get rough." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl raise an eyebrow.

"You know it ain't Halloween for another three weeks right?" One scoffed and lunged for the girl whilst the other two went for him. Wildwing was caught of guard and they knocked him over and threw his gun into the bushes. He managed to knee one in the gut giving him some time to take on the other whilst that guy recovered. Wing dodged one punch, rolled his eyes and hit the guy into a tree then hit him again for good measure. That was when the first thug leapt onto his back.

"Argh get off me freak!" Wildwing yelled, the guy was nearly the same build as him and with the strangle hold he had on him he was starting to see spots. Then all of a sudden there was a crack and the guy let go.

"I only hit him right?" The blonde girl asked looking concerned, "I didn't nick you too did I?"

"Uh no," Wildwing looked around for the final guy who lay in a heap to his left, "what happened to him Miss . . . uh?"

"Jessica. And I happened," she said looking in his general direction and smiling, "I did warn them but thanks for helping anyway Mr. Hero."

"You're welcome," Wildwing looked around and noticed a ruined bag of groceries on the floor, "what were you doing shopping for groceries at this time of night?"

"Well Mr. Hero it's easier for me to get around when there's less people about." She explained, "They're ruined aren't they?"

"Yeah pretty much," Wildwing spotted his blaster and retrieved it from the bush it had landed in, "want me to go with you to get some more? These guys won't be attacking anyone else tonight."

"I'm sure they won't and thanks, if you're offering."

Wildwing made a quick call to Cleghorn to pick up the muggers and the pair made their way back over to the store on the other side of the park.

"So I don't know your name yet." Jessica said once they were back outside the store.

"Oh it's Wildwing."

"Unusual name isn't a hockey player called that or something?"

"Yeah, that would be me." He said as he strolled along the street with her marvelling at how well she seemed to be able to find her way around so many obstacles without her sight. "You watch . . . I mean listen to hockey?" He desperately hoped she wouldn't take offence.

"No but my friend watches it when she's not tinkering around with something." Jessica smiled allowing him to relax.

"So how'd you fight them back there without . . . you know?"

"Oh that, before I lost my sight my dad taught me martial arts, I was pretty good at it too. Then when I lost my sight he made me keep going, you know the whole you have other senses so use them!" She laughed and he smiled.

"So which way's home?"

"Oh I can get back by myself, but thanks for the help," she grinned at him, "and here I thought chivalry was dead."

"I'm not letting you walk back alone after nearly getting mugged!"

"Alright I live three blocks away in the pent house of Fumazuki Tower." Wildwing let out a long whistle.

"Well let's go then." It wasn't long before they arrived at the tower and Wildwing said goodbye but not before Jessica made him promise to give her a ring some time so she could get to know her hero a little better. They parted ways and Jessica made her way up to the penthouse via a private elevator.

"Who - was - that!" A younger girl shrieked as Jessica entered the penthouse.

"Just some one who helped me take out some thugs stupid enough to try to mug me?" She said a little more dreamily than she'd meant.

"Tha was a mighty duck!" A Japanese girl, complete with accent, exclaimed.

"I know his name's Wildwing, Hitome and can you not shout so loud it is one in the morning." Jessica went to put the groceries away and found them lifted out of her hands.

"You know you really shouldn't go off on your own in your condition Jessica," the younger girl scolded, "I mean without your telepathic powers your not nearly as fast as you were and until they start working again then there's no way for you to defend yourself it's not like before you know."

"I know that Cassidy and with or without my powers I can still kick but thank you very much!" Jessica said more than a little peeved at being scolded by a sixteen year old bubblehead.

"It is imperative you no use powers on this world, in this reality your Meta humans do not exist!" Hitome exclaimed, "We cannot risk a panic."

"But Hitome!" Cassidy whined, "the mighty ducks were accepted just fine why can't I just start doing what I do best again pleeeease!"

"Absolutely not." Jessica said firmly, _"that'd be all I need little miss leggy destroyer on the loose again!"_ Jessica thought to herself.

"Well anyway at least it looks like you've made a new friend," Cassie said grinning, "I mean you do like him right?"

"Well I. . ."

"Hmmm?"

"His voice is kind of sexy but that doesn't mean I'm going to go all girly and start swooning okay!"

"He he! I knew it." Cassie squealed.

Back at the pond Wildwing made his way through the many corridors as quietly as possible.

"Wildwing?" The white mallard stopped at his brother's voice, "Where've you been bro?"

"Just wanted some air little brother."

"You okay?"

"Uh huh."

"What's that in your hand?" Nosedive pointed to Wing's right hand which still held Jessica's number he'd scribbled down, "Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"What's on the piece of paper Wing?"

"It's just a number!"

"Who's number?"

"Does it matter?

"Yes!"

"Are you going to let me go to bed tonight?"

"Not unless you tell me whose number it is bro, or I could just keep you up the rest of the night." Nosedive grinned evilly and Wing sighed in defeat.

"Her name's Jessica she was being mugged and I helped her, so she gave me her number and asked me to keep in touch."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah you can go, night."

"Night baby bro."

**Well there you have it kiddie's chapter one please review as I like all kinds; good, bad, mediocre. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Two:**

Jessica groaned, why did she always seem to get into these situations? When she had her powers she could get out of them easily but now it was a little more difficult and this guy had a gun! She'd just wanted to pick up the necklace she'd had fixed at the jewellers, was that too much to ask?

"I said everyone down on the ground now!" The guy yelled and she heard another woman scream, "I'm warning you people if you don't start doing as you're told then I'm gonna start poppin people off got it?" More screaming ensued. Jess really hated herself at this point, she hated being so helpless, on her world she'd been a formidable crime fighter, now she was just a pathetic little blind girl.

"Drop it and back away!" A familiar voice growled. She heard metal clatter on the floor and many sighs of relief. "You're making this a habit Jess." Wildwing joked as he handed the robber over to the police.

"It's not funny I only came to get a necklace I'd had repaired and the guy chose that time to rob the place, you're the one making a habit of saving me."

"I'm just glad I was in the neighbourhood." Wildwing said, he took her arm and proceeded to lead her off in the direction of the pond, "So you still wanna skate?"

"Sure," she said brightly, "so long as you tell me when to stop. Last time I tried it Cassie found it hilarious to let me find the walls on my own, after she given me a good push of course." Jess added through gritted teeth.

"I'll be right by you the whole time," He said as they reached the pond and led her to the changing rooms where he had a pair of skates in her size waiting for her. They been meeting each other for a while now and had grown quite close and despite their obvious differences they had a lot of fun together. Wildwing had already admitted to Nosedive that he was falling for Jessica, which of course meant a lot of teasing on his brother's part. He noticed however that Dive didn't tease Jess, Nosedive seemed to like his new human friend as well which Wildwing had been surprised about considering the way he usually ranted about the human race, "so am I going to meet Cassie and Hitome any time soon or do they not even know about me."

"Oh, they know about you, it's just they're kind of embarrassing so I'd kinda like to keep you to myself for a little bit longer, if that's okay?" She allowed him to sit her down on a bench and felt him changing her shoes for the skates.

"Come on we've got the rink free for another two hours then I've got practice." He said as he fastened his own boots and smiled when he saw her get to her feet and wobble on the boots.

"I feel it only fair to warn you I suck at this." She told him with an apologetic look. Wildwing just laughed and picked her up and carried her to the rink, "I can walk you know!" She said indignantly.

"I know." He said putting her down on the ice and she instantly slipped and fell into his arms again.

"You could have warned me." She said blushing.

"He he, well now I've gotta have some fun right?" Wildwing told her then saw the un-amused look she gave him and cleared his throat, "here I'll hold you for a bit." Wing took her right hand in his then put his left arm around her waist, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said a not so sure she wanted to do this any more.

"Here we go." Wildwing gently pushed off and allowed her to get into the same rhythm as him before he got any faster and after a while they were both having fun.

"Awe that is soo cute." Wing stopped them and looked round to see the other ducks watching from the stands.

"Yeah pass me the barf bag will you." Mallory said crossing her arms and grinning.

"Hey guys," He looked at the time to see they'd been skating for an hour and a half already, "that time already?"

"Uh huh." Nosedive grinned at his brother, "Hi Jess!"

"Hey Nosedive." Thanks to the echo she couldn't tell where the voice was coming from so she simply looked ahead. Wildwing lead Jess back to the changing rooms and changed her shoes again then got ready for practise himself.

"You mind waiting around for practise to be over?" He asked and Jess shook her head no and smiled up at him then moved her head to the right as she heard the others enter.

"Wildwing we gotta change with another girl in here?" Nosedive whined but went over and hugged Jess anyway.

"Like I can see anything," Jessica said then jumped when the drake one alarm went off.

"According to Drake one someone's attacking Anaheim with a robot!" Tanya said as they all quick changed.

"Let's go team," Wing yelled, "you'll be okay here right?"

"Sure if I'm not here when you get back I got bored." Jess said knowing he wasn't really listening and hearing their departing footsteps. "Makes me wish I still had my powers, I'd do anything to kick some bad guy but right now." Jessica said to herself as she got up and found her way out of the pond but as she walked out of the door there was an explosion nearby. "What?" Jessica backed back into the building cursing her limitations and rummaged into her pocket for her cell.

"Well, well, well Wildwing." She heard a smug voice call from outside as she continued to rummage in her pockets for her phone that should be there, "thought you'd finished me off did you?"

"Not really I knew it was only a matter of time before you reared your ugly head again!" Wildwing shouted from somewhere to the left of the building above what sounded like a raging fire. Jess heard a cry of pain that sounded a lot like Nosedive and she momentarily stopped.

"You see," the first voice she assumed must be Draganus, continued, "I needed money and knew that if I obtained this through my usual methods then you blasted ducks would come to stop me as you always do, so I devised a more subtle plan. I made the money as anyone else would, granted I used some rather underhanded methods of obtaining by place of business but it still got me the money I needed and now I shall destroy you water fowl forever, one by one. And Wildwing you shall watch as I personally tear your team apart." Draganus laughed then Jessica heard gun fire.

"Here it is," she said a little louder than she'd meant to, then pressed a memorised button and waited for her to answer, "Cassie?" She said before the teenager could say anything, "Light Sphere's needed! I'm at the pond. . ."

"Well hello there girly." A high pitched voice said from behind her and she felt someone grab her before she could react and haul her outside the building.

"Hey duckies," the high pitched voice called out in a sing song voice, "we got something of yours."

"Let her go scales for brains!" She heard Duke Growl. Then she heard a cry from Wildwing, "Kid!"

"You'll regret ever crossing me!" Draganus snarled.

"Wildwing!" Nosedive screamed and Jessica's breath quickened desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"Argh!" The ducks watched as a ball of light hit Draganus square in the chest and he flew back into a building. Then there was a flash and the chameleon and Siege, who was holding Jess, fell back by about ten feet Wraith, who was fighting Mallory and Grin, was also attacked by the flash of light. "Who dares!" Draganus yelled as smoke poured out of his nostrils and his eyes glowed red.

"I dare ugly," Yelled a girl standing on the top of the pond, "now back off before I really do some damage!" They all tried to see who it was but the sun was behind her and all they could tell was that she had long hair tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing a skirt and heels.

"And who might you be girl?"

"The name's Light Sphere and I'm more than capable of kicking your butt creep!" The girl yelled and thrust out her hands forming a ball of light in front of her and prepared to throw it, this prompted the lizards to teleport out of the area to regroup. Once the saurians were gone the girl simply flew away.

"What was that?" Mallory asked looking up at the sky where the girl had been.

"Does it matter!" Tanya asked worried about Jess, Nosedive and Wildwing, "Duke will you help Nosedive down to the infirmary?" Then she raced over to an unconscious Wildwing and examined the large gash in his stomach and another in his leg that was pumping a lot of blood out which probably meant it had hit an artery, "Grin will you carry Wildwing down and please be careful?" She then went over to Jessica who had fallen after being unceremoniously dropped by Siege and was rubbing her rear end, "Are you o-okay?"

"I'm fine Tanya," she replied and felt around for her stick, "but it looks like I lost my stick in the confusion."

"Here," Tanya took the blind girl's hand and helped her up, then led her back into the pond with Mallory close behind, "I'm sur-surprised you didn't cry out when you were grabbed."

"I'm not really one to do stuff like that." Jessica said, "Are Nosedive and Wildwing alright?"

"I'm sure they will be." Tanya said reassuringly.

"Weren't you scared?" Mallory asked from behind looking at Jessica.

"Witless, but I didn't know what was going on so in a situation like that it's easier for me to keep quiet and listen to what's going on than to start screaming and not be able to hear anything."

"Oh." Mallory shrugged and followed them down to the infirmary.

**Not a particularly long chapter but something to keep you guys going on this one, hope you liked it and please review. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Three:**

Wildwing limped along the hall towards the kitchen cursing every few steps when he had to take a break and give his leg a rest. He'd only been out for a few hours initially but Tanya had kept him bed ridden for a week to make sure the wound healed over enough for it not to reopen. Jessica had kept him company a lot of the time, along with Nosedive who always teased the hell out of Wing when he was sick in any way by pretending to be him. He knew damn well it was an act to cover Nosedive's worry but it still annoyed him just the same. He'd finally managed to persuade Tanya he was well enough for them to go out to a fun fair Nosedive had been raving about for the last three weeks on the promise that he wouldn't go on anything too adrenaline pumping and that he would take regular rest stops. They were going to meet Jessica and her room mates there and it would be the first time he'd actually met Cassidy and Hitome so he hoped nothing would go wrong like it so often did when they went anywhere, he just wanted to act like a regular guy for a change not the leader of a team trying to fight a war and save two universes.

"Yo Wing if you're finished hopin' we're ready to go bro!" Nosedive yelled from the end of the hall earning himself a glare.

"Will you shut up if Tanya realises it takes this much effort to make it from my room to the kitchen she'll never let me go!" Wildwing hissed and watched as his younger brother grinned and casually walked over and let him lean on the smaller ducks shoulders. Once they got to the door they separated and walked into the kitchen where the others were waiting for them.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Tanya asked sceptically.

"I'm fine Tanya honest." Wildwing lied whilst trying to disguise his limp and glaring at Duke, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

Wildwing sat at a picnic table near a burger stand waiting for Jessica to arrive getting more bored by the second. They'd arrived early and he had followed Nosedive around for half an hour before making his way over to where he and Jess had arranged to meet whilst the others went off to do what ever it was they wanted to do. Tanya had gone with Duke, Grin with Nosedive and Mallory had gone off on her own.

"Hey freak!" Someone yelled from his left, "You one of the carnies or something?" Wildwing saw it had come from a young guy surrounded by about four or five others dressed in leather jackets and the like. Wildwing frowned and looked the other way to see Jessica approaching with a blonde girl about Dive's age and a Japanese girl. Wildwing noted the blonde girl was about five foot eight with bright blue eyes, a model like figure and her wavy hair was tied up in a pony tail with bangs either side of her face. The Japanese girl was considerably shorter with her jet black hair in pig tails and black rimmed glasses and a more shapely figure. The three women walked over and sat with him.

"Hey Jess," he said getting up and holding her chair for her then looked at the other two, "you must be Hitome and Cassidy right?"

"That's us!" Cassidy said smiling.

"And you the guy who keep Jessica out all hours," Hitome said grinning, "what you get up to? She won't tell!" Wildwing blushed more at the suggestive way she asked than because they had done anything more than make out, "Ah I see so you have been doing the deed huh?" Cassidy burst out laughing, Jessica groaned and Wildwing blushed even more.

"Hitome will you stop!" Jessica scolded, "I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." She said shaking her head.

"Hey ladies why hang out with a freak when you can hang with us?" One of the gang from a few minutes before shouted out. Wildwing stood up to go do something thoroughly male but;

"Why would we hang with you when we can hang with a six foot hottie who's the captain of an ice hockey team?" Cassie asked with a completely innocent look on her face, Wildwing raised an eyebrow and noticed the other ducks approaching.

"Maybe they think we like charity?" Hitome said loudly, also noticing the approaching ducks.

"What do you mean charity!" Another guy yelled at them.

"Well aren't those clothes from the bargain basement or something?" Cassie pointed at them still donning her innocent face, "or did you get given them by a hostel maybe, you know," she turned to her companions, "those places for the down and outs that give out free food and clothes."

"Why you little. . ."

"I hope you ain't insulting a lady in my presence boys?" Duke said as he and the others made it to their table.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Duke drew his sabre and looked at them.

"Oh I don't know. You figure it out." The men paled and ran off.

"Talk about rude!" Cassie turned back to the table.

"I take it you guys are Hitome and Cassidy?" Duke said as the other ducks sat down at tables either side.

"That we are and you you're Duke right," she pointed at him, "and Mallory, Tanya, Grin and Nosedive." Each one acknowledged her as she said their names and she carried on, "so, are we going to go have some or not!" Cassie said standing up then looked at Jess and Wildwing, "you know I think there's a tunnel of love around here somewhere."

"Do you want to die a slow and painful death?" Jessica asked her head wresting on her hand.

"Are you two sisters?" Mallory asked.

"NO!" the girls answered in unison.

"We look alike but that's as far as it goes!" Jessica said, although Wing could have sworn he'd heard a 'thank god' muttered from her direction.

"Anyway. . ." Cassie was interrupted by beeping coming from their comms, "Okay why are you beeping?" She put her hands on her hips.

"It's a drake one alert!" Wildwing said standing up but was pulled back down again by Jessica and received a glare from Tanya.

"You are by no means ready for any type of battle so you're staying here," Tanya said sternly, "w-we can handle this." Wildwing looked like he was going to protest but he thought better of it and watched the others leave, Nosedive complaining the whole way about how he was going to miss all the fun.

"So now that mom's gone you want to go on a few rides?" Wildwing asked.

"I guess, but nothing too heavy duty, I may not be a bad as Tanya but I still don't want you hurting yourself after losing so much blood!" Wing rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and looked to Hitome and Cassie for help.

"Don't look at us; she'll kick our buts if we don't side with her." Cass said apologetically.

"Tunnel of love it is then." Wildwing said grumpily whilst putting a protective arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"Aww, you two are cute!" Cass squealed as she and Hitome followed behind, the couple chose to ignore the teenager and carried on. They went on a few of the tamer rides and Wildwing won a stuffed animal for Jessica on a shooting game, then Cassidy wanted one so they went to another stand with a hoopla and after she tried a few times, Wildwing had a go himself and won her a toy.

"Is she always like this?" Wildwing asked Jessica as he watched Cassidy bat her eye lids t another guy who also won her a doll then walk back to them.

"What acting hyper cute and sweet all the time to excess?" Wildwing stifled a laugh, "You don't know the half of it." Jessica got a picture in her mind of Cassidy in what were her 'work' clothes and shuddered at the thought of the pleated micro skirt, hooded sweat shirt cropped to show her belly, thigh length socks and the oh so cute heeled shoes that reminded her of the ones Mary Poppins wore, only they weren't black they were pink (any dancers out there think Chicago's).

"You're beeping again." Cassie pointed out and Wildwing answered his comm...

"Yo Wing you ain't gonna believe who we just found out in the desert!" Nosedive said before his older brother could say anything.

"Who? What happened?" Wildwing switched to leader mode.

"Canard! I mean he's got a broken arm and he's a bit dazed but it's him and he's here at the pond and. . . ." That's as much as Wildwing heard as he zoned out not believing his lost friend could possibly be safe and sound at the pond. He felt a poke and realised Hitome was trying to get his attention and she pointed at the screen, "You commin back or what? I can come out with a duck cycle if you want."

"We can give him a lift." Cassie offered.

"Cool see ya bro!" and the screen went blank.

"Canard's the guy you said was in . . ." Jessica made a face as she tried to remember, "Limbo was it?"

"Yeah, I thought he was dead."

"Well he's not so what are we waiting for let's go!" Cassie grabbed Wildwing and Jessica's arms and dragged them in the direction of the car park where she led them to her red convertible.

**Well there ya go, hope ya liked it another one soon (I hope!). Toodles Angel xxx. P.S. Thanks for the great reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Four:**

"How is he?" Wildwing asked as he rushed into the infirmary to find his old friend sitting up and smirking at him.

"Hey Wing," Canard said lifting his good arm, "Dive and the others have been telling me all about you're stay here on earth," Canard tried to see past Wildwing, "so where this hot date Dive and Duke's told me all about?" Jessica and her friends finally caught up and Wildwing remembered the small fact that his girlfriend was blind and he really should have stayed with her until they got to the infirmary.

"Oh Jess! I am so sorry!" He said turning to her then back to glare at Canard who was in hysterics.

"You always were hopeless with girls buddy!" Canard chuckled whilst eyeing Jessica over, "Not bad for an alien though."

"Technically you're the alien." Cassie said hotly. Canard stared at her then smiled.

"Guess you're right."

"How'd you get here?" Wildwing asked before anyone else could ask him anything else.

"I have no idea," Canard admitted, "I remember that worm thing pulling me and the next thing I knew I was in that dessert with a busted arm."

"Canard we haven't," Wildwing started and then stared at the floor, "Draganus isn't . . ."

"I know Wildwing," Canard said more seriously, "we'll get him." It was then Tanya shooed them all out of the room telling them that Canard needed some rest and that Wildwing had better rest as well or she would find a way of giving him a sedative with a needle. As Wildwing hated needles with a passion he asked if anyone wanted to watch a movie. Hitome said she had to get home, Cassie said she'd stay and so did Jess; only Nosedive and Duke said they would watch the movie.

"Can I ask a question?" Duke said watching the screen, "What is this crap?" Duke watched as a young girl snorted cocaine whilst a bunch of others smoked suspect cigarettes, "and should they be watchin this?" He pointed to Dive and Cassie who were on the floor lying on their bellies.

"It's a serious piece about a teenage girl and her struggle to become accepted at her school," Cassie told him without looking back at him, "but she falls in with the wrong crowd and she has to really struggle to break free. And can you not talk so loud Wildwing and Jessica are asleep!" Duke blinked and looked over to the sofa and sure enough Wildwing had his eyes closed and was resting his head on Jessica who was curled up in a ball and leaning against him.

"Jess," Nosedive whined as she entered the rec room of the pond, "Wildwing's gonna make me go back to school!" Nosedive ran over to her and started to push her along, "Cassie doesn't have to go so neither do I, and will you talk some sense into him!"

"Why doesn't Cass go to school?" Canard asked trying very hard to keep a straight face so as to avoid being Dive's next prank target.

"Oh I tried to make her go but she threatened me with constant singing twenty four seven among other things and Hitome offered to home school her." Jessica said shrugging.

"I don't need to be home schooled either!" Dive said and Jessica laughed at him.

"So you're what all the paper's are raving about," someone said from the doorway, "I was reading the paper whilst I was sunning myself on the upper deck of the luxury cruise liner and saw a little piece in the gossip column, I can't believe Wildwing didn't tell me I would have come back straight away if I'd have known imagine the publicity!"

"Phil," Nosedive cut in before he got over excited, "Wing didn't tell you cause it's none of you're business! And I thought you were on that cruise for four months, it's only been two and a half!"

"Like I said when I saw that article I just had to come back to congratulate my team captain on his choice of date, I mean look at her tall, blonde, a figure to die for and she's even got the sympathy factor to boot, I mean I couldn't have made a better choice for him, the fans'll go nuts when they find out Wildwing's dating a . . ."

"Excuse me!" Jessica seethed, "Firstly I am not an ornament, secondly I am not going to be used for publicity and thirdly I am not a 'poor little blind girl'!"

"Uh Phil," Dive said backing away slightly, "you might want to run now."

"Why she can't see me so I'm safe!" Phil said pleased with himself.

"Why you insensitive," Jessica made to lunge in his direction but Canard grabbed her with his good arm around the waist, "creepy little man!" Jessica struggled against the tan duck's hold, "Let me go! I'll show him who's a 'poor little blind girl'! I more than capable of kicking his but any day of the week!"

"What's going on?" Cassie asked as she entered the room from the kitchen. Phil turned and his eyes bulged as he took in the girl in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Phil asked practically drooling.

"Hi my name's Cassidy, but you can call me Cassie, or Cass whichever you prefer." She said sweetly and held out her hand to him, but Nosedive waved his arms about trying to tell her not to be so friendly.

"So you're this manager guy huh?" Canard asked trying to change the subject away from the young blonde.

"That would be me, and I see I have another duck! That's great!" He exclaimed then started to wonder off towards the elevators, "I'll have to organise some sort of photo shoot with those three to introduce them." He mumbled as he left.

"Okay that was weird." Cassie said staring after him.

"Hmmm, well anyway," Jess said, "you guys know where Wildwing is?"

"I think he went out," Canard replied, "you gonna stick around for a while?"

"Sure why?" Jess asked.

"Cause I'm going to give Nosedive some self defence lessons," Canard grinned and Dive groaned, "Which should be fun."

"Oooo, can I watch?" Cassidy asked. Canard nodded and they all made their way to the gym where Nosedive and Canard went onto the mat in the centre.

"So you know anything pip squeak?" Canard asked a little nastily.

"A bit." Dive shrugged. Canard attacked and all Dive could do was duck and roll.

"You're supposed to fight back kid." Canard said watching Nosedive brush himself off. "I'm injured for Pete's sake!"

"Maybe if you actually taught him something then?" Cassie said in her sweet tone Jessica recognised as the tone she used when she didn't agree with something but she didn't want to be rude about it.

"You know something about martial arts?" Canard asked.

"I know when simply learning it's best to start slow and perfect the moves first rather than suddenly lunge at your student and frighten them half to death." She replied.

"Don't tell me you know how to fight princess?" Canard scoffed.

"Kick his but will you Cass," Jess said as if giving her permission, "just try to avoid the bad arm okay?"

"Will do!" Cass beamed and took her shoes off whilst Dive took her place on a bench at the side of the room.

"She any good?" Dive whispered as he watched the two of them eye each other.

"Uh huh." Jess said listening to the movement. Canard tried his lunge again and Cass dodged dropped to her knees, and swiped her right leg out, knocking his feet out from under him. Canard looked at her unsure of what to say so he got back up again and they began to circle.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked sitting down beside Jess and Dive, followed by Duke and Wildwing.

"Cass is giving Canard a lesson in humility." Jessica supplied. Canard tried a flying kick, but Cassidy dodged again and this time she attacked herself. She only used the most basic of hits and Duke noted that she moved with a certain amount of grace that only someone who had been fighting for a long time would have. Canard tried a few more moves and she blocked them then she knocked him over again and she pinned him.

"You pinned me!" Canard said as he brushed himself off once she'd got off him, "you're half my size and you pinned me!" The 'spectators' burst out laughing so he glared at them and looked back at her, "Where'd you learn to fight like that."

"Jessica," she shrugged, "and her father we may not be related but we've known each other since I was little and they taught me to fight, to defend myself."

"And teach you self control, right Cassidy." Jessica added making the younger blush crimson.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, unless you know how to use that strength you are as week as a day old kitten." Cassidy recited.

"Self control?" Duke looked from Jess to Cass.

"Cassidy tended to get a little over excited at times," Jessica said and Cassidy laughed nervously, "one time she had this major sugar rush and her parents got back and the whole kitchen was destroyed."

"It wasn't a sugar rush," Cassidy protested ignoring the laughter now directed at her, "I was trying to make something nice for momma and poppa, you were there too you know."

"Yeah I was trapped in a room you'd managed to barricade with me inside."

"So I knocked a few things over no big deal!" Cassidy said angrily and Duke could have sworn her eyes literally flashed.

"You blew up an entire kitchen! That was not knocking a few things over!"

"What would you know little miss perfect! It's not like you ever put a foot wrong is it!" Cassie screamed and the lights flickered, the ducks all looked up.

"Look who's calling who perfect little miss panic every time I get a pimple?"

"Uh ladies?" Canard tried to intervene but quickly backed away at the murderous glare Cassie gave him.

"Before you two kill each other," Duke interjected, "anyone know what that power surge was?"

"Power surge!" Both Jessica and Cassie said together a little louder than they meant to. "What power surge?" in unison again. Much to Jess and Cassie's relief Drake one sounded it's alarm and the ducks all took off to the ready room.

"Whew that was close!" Cassie said after they had left.

"You used your powers in front of them?" Jess said in a tone that suggested forced patience, "Are you crazy!"

"It's not like I meant to!" Cass objected, "You know how I get when I'm angry. So you shouldn't tick me off!"

"Come on let's see what's going on." Jessica said trying very hard not to loose her temper.

". . . Robots everywhere," Tanya said as she typed the keys, "there's uh p-peo- humans injured everywhere."

"Says here the robots can fly." Wildwing took over before Tanya really started falling over her words.

"Jess?" Cassie said urgently in a whisper.

"Just make sure you're not seen." Jessica said and waited until she heard her footsteps die away. "What's up guys?"

"Trouble," Wildwing told her, "where's Cassie?"

"Oh she went off somewhere." Jessica replied vaguely.

"Oh okay, will you be okay to get home alone?" Wing asked ignoring the other's eye rolling.

"I'll be fine; I'm a big girl you know."

"All right," Wildwing said unsure "let's rock ducks!"

Jessica shook her head as she heard the ducks run off to the hanger and the overly loud noise of the air owing as they started the take off procedure. She made her way over to the lift and took it up to the upper levels. She decided to take the quickest way home and followed the familiar route along the back streets of Anaheim.

"Well look who it is," Jessica stopped and turned her head slightly towards the voice, "it's one of the freak lovers that preferred those stinkin' aliens to us!"

"Why don't you go home to your mommies before you hurt someone?" Jessica said and began walking again but she felt a hand on her shoulder that spun her round roughly.

"You ain't goin anywhere lady!" another voice said.

"Let me go." Jessica said in a low voice.

"How about, no." The first guy laughed. Jessica used her stick to knock the guy holding her over and began to run, she had no idea how big the gang was and she really didn't want to find out the hard way. She came to an abrupt stop when she heard the screeching of tyres right in front of her and heard running footsteps from behind. She reached out with her stick and tried to find the wall so she could go more quickly but someone grabbed her, she lashed out with her stick but it was grabbed and pulled away and she felt more and more hands grab her and she struggled against them.

"Help!" She yelled hoping someone would hear her, and then all went black.

**Well there ya go, hope you liked it, please review. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Five:**

Cassidy grabbed her back pack as she rushed up to the roof where she pulled out the clothes stuffed inside and changed into her pleated micro mini, hooded top, thigh high socks, heeled shoes and her newest accessory of a visor that Jessica suggested to hide her identity. She'd got one that covered half her face, it was pink tinted but not so that she couldn't see. She followed the airowing as it made its way to the trouble and split off form it as it arrived to see what she could do to help. The ducks immediately went to tackle the robots and as she felt her disguise may not be quite enough to fool her friends she flew around and helped out It was a long night and although the ducks made short work of the robots they'd caused a lot of havoc and both Light Sphere and the ducks had their work cut out helping the civilians. By the end of the night Light sphere had halted three serious fires, save a whole bunch of kids on a school trip, and eight cats all of which belonged to one little old lady who was just so panicked and every time she managed to save one the 'old dear' would tell her another one was missing and she had to go back into the burning building to find another fuzz ball.

It was 6am when she finally got back to the apartment. Cassie pulled off her clothes and stuffed them under the bed making a mental note to wash them later on, and then she had a nice long shower and washed all the smoke and debris out of her hair before changing into her bed clothes of a pink vest top and shorts. She went to check Jessica got back okay and saw the bed was already made but thought nothing of it whilst slipping into her nice cosy bed.

"Wait!" Cass sat up suddenly wide awake, "No where's open where would she be!" She threw off the covers and slipped her feet into some trainers and pulled on a cardigan, then she flew as fast as she could making sure she landed in an alley close to the pond where she wouldn't be seen and ran over to the pond hoping the ducks would have made it back by now.

"Oof," Canard said as Cassie ran into him, "where's the fire?"

"Jessdincomehomeanithoughshemi . . ."

"Whoa hey calm down!" He held her shoulders, "Take a deep breath and this time tell me slowly."

"Jess didn't come home last night," Cassie said more slowly then he'd meant, "her bed's not been slept in so I thought she might be here but you weren't back so I fl . . . ran over here to find out for my self."

"Wait a minute you ran all the way here from your place dressed like that!" Canard asked finally noticing the barely decent clothes she was wearing.

"Canard!" She gave him a murderous look.

"Alright, she probably just fell asleep in the rec room or something don't panic." Canard led her along the corridor grabbing a black jacket he'd left on a bench to wrap around her shoulders as they went. They made their way down to the rec room where they found Duke and Tanya getting close but no Jessica, "Uh guys you seen Jessica?"

"Nope." Duke said trying to get Tanya to ignore the spectators.

"I think Wildwing said she left a note saying she'd gone home." Tanya told Canard swatting Duke's beak and glaring at him then rolling her eyes at the puppy dog look he gave her.

"Maybe she's in with Wing!" Canard said at the panicked look Cass gave him and walked off in the direction of the bedrooms. They found Wildwing coming out of Dive's room with a smirk on his face.

"Uh hey Wing," Canard gulped nervously, "um you seen jess yet?"

"No she went home why?" Wildwing eyed Cassie and raised an eyebrow at her clothing.

"See I told you she's missing and I should have made sure she was okay but I didn't and now she's probably in a ditch somewhere and. . "

"And you need to calm down." Canard said sternly just as Dive's door opened and the young duck stood sleepily in the doorway.

"What do you mean missing?" Wing asked feeling sick, "What's going on?"

"I got home this morning and her bed wasn't slept in so I thought where would she be? I knew you guy's were . . . probably not back yet so I ran over to check if she was here and she's not so now I have to go look for her cause she's not as good a fighter now she's blind no matter how much she denies it and . . ."

"Where were you?" Dive asked before she went off on a tangent.

"Me? Huh?"

"If you just got back this morning where were you?" Dive asked again and yawned.

"I . . . was out partying."

"I'm going to look for her." Wildwing declared and walked off not waiting for anyone.

"Me too . . . hey!" Cassie was grabbed by the wrist by Canard who began pulling her further down the corridor.

"You need to get some decent clothes on," Canard knocked on Mallory's door, "Dive will you go after your brother make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Dive nodded, grabbed his shoes and ran after his older sibling, Canard turned when the door opened, "Mallory could you find something for Cassidy to wear then meet me in the ready room?"

"Sure why?"

"I'll explain when we're all together." Canard then ran off to gather the others and Phil.

"We need to search wherever it is she normally goes and we need to check all of her possible routes home," Canard explained to the rest of his team, along with Phil and Cassie once they'd all gathered, "I've tried the comm. Wildwing gave her but I can't get an answer. Tanya can you work on tracking the signal?"

"Sure."

"Keep in contact; if any of us find anything then we all need to know." They all went their separate ways and started their search. Tanya found Jessica's comm. in an alley not far from the pond but no Jessica. After four hours of searching Canard called everybody back, although Wildwing and Dive opted to keep searching and asking around. By six that evening Wildwing and Nosedive finally gave up and got back to the pond to find Cleghorn and a few other officers just leaving.

"We'll find her." Cleghorn said to them as they got into their cars and drove off. Wildwing clenched his fists and held back the tears that were threatening to fall and went straight to his room. Nosedive made his way to find the others.

"How is Wildwing?" Grin asked him as he entered the rec room to find everybody on the couches.

"Exhausted and scared," Nosedive said sitting next to Mallory, "so what'd Cleghorn say?"

"Seems it ain't just her." Duke said grimly.

"What?"

"Cleghorn told us she's the third girl this week to just vanish," Mallory said staring at the floor, "some kids too."

"They're not sure but there's supposed to be a rumour on the street about some big mob boss offering cash rewards for bringing him good looking girls of all ages." Canard looked down at Cassidy who'd fallen asleep with her head in his lap and got an image of her looking scared and alone with some pervert advancing on her.

"So what do we do now?" Dive asked.

"We wait." Grin said calmly.

Nearly four days had passed since Jessica had vanished and barely anyone had had any sleep, nothing restful anyway. Wildwing was a wreck and was constantly blaming himself despite the fact that everyone was telling him there was nothing anyone could have done about it. Cassie was barely seen as she spent every waking minute searching the streets for any information about Jessica's whereabouts. Hitome had returned from Japan to help in anyway she could which seemed to be working with Phil dealing with the press who'd found out that one of the missing girls was dating Wildwing. Wildwing was currently watching a newscast covering the subject and his heart broke when he saw the picture flash up of Jessica looking so happy and pictures of all the other girls. One can't have been more then ten, he didn't even want to think about what might be happening to Jessica let alone what might be happening to that little girl. He jumped when the phone rang and walked over to it expecting it to be another journalist wanting to ask about his relationship with Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Wildwing, its Cleghorn," the captain said down the line, "get down to the City General hospital we've found you're girl, I'll meet you there." Wildwing didn't reply he simply put the phone down and stared at it for a few moments until he came to his senses and rushed off to find a duck cycle.

"Where is she!" Wing shouted as he tried to get past Cleghorn's officers, "Jessica!"

"Calm down kid," Cleghorn said approaching him, "listen take it nice and slow with her all of the girls have been . . . well abused. With her being blind an all she's a little more jumpy than most of them. So just make sure she knows you're there and so on okay?"

"Please I need to see her." Wildwing pleaded.

"Fifth room on the right." The officers barring his way moved and he ran to the room. She sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chin, he unseeing eyes were wide and she rocked slightly, the covers were on the floor. Wildwing could easily see the painful looking bruises on her face and arms and he noticed quite a few on her legs. There was a large cut on her right cheek which had been stitched and another on her left arm.

"Jessica?" He approached slowly but stopped as she started to hyperventilate and was trying to make herself even smaller. "Hey baby it's me Wildwing." He said resuming his approach.

"Wing?" Her voice was barely audible.

"It's just me," he said placing a gentle hand on her face and allowing her to feel his feathers and she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and began sobbing, "shh it's okay honey it's okay, you're safe now." He rocked her gently until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, only then did he cry himself.

**Hope you liked it, please review. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Six:**

Wildwing stared out the window and watched the traffic below go by. Jessica was still asleep; she'd awoken again the night before and had gotten in such a panic that they'd had to sedate her. The doctors had suggested perhaps taking her back home where she'd be in familiar surroundings would help her get over what had happened a little more easily. They'd decided she would have the remaining spare room at the pond where she would be safer from the many reporters who kept trying to talk to her about their relationship and what had happened. One had even disguised himself as a nurse and started asking all sorts of questions about her personal life until Nosedive had noticed the badge he was wearing said Mrs. Levil. Of course when Wildwing found out he'd flipped and tried to deck the guy, he would have managed it too if Canard, Grin and Duke hadn't held him back.

"Hey," Wildwing looked up to see Cassidy in the doorway with a sandwich and a hot drink, "I thought you might like something to eat and drink."

"Thanks." He said taking the sandwich from her and taking a bite.

"It's okay right, I'm not too good when it comes to anything food related," she said looking worried, "apart from eating it I mean." The smile felt a little foreign to him after the past few days but he allowed it none the less.

"Where are the others?" Wildwing asked as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"Oh Duke and Canard are out somewhere or other, Grin was meditating when I left and Mal, Tanya and Dive are all getting that spare room at the pond ready for Jessica. Oh and Hitome's organising Jess' stuff to be delivered to the pond by tonight."

"Great," He looked up at her, "any news on whether they caught that mob guy that organised all this?"

"Cleghorn said that even if they did find him they have no concrete evidence to show that it was him in the first place," she said staring intently at her feet with her hands on her knees, "I think that's where Duke and Canard may be. You know out looking for evidence." Cass looked over to her friend then back to Wildwing, "How's she doing anyway?"

"They had to sedate her the last time she woke up, it was like she couldn't even hear me she was so scared." Wildwing clenched his empty fist, "She just screamed and screamed." He looked over to Jessica, "even the saurians weren't this cruel."

"Jessica's tough, she'll pull through." Cassie said putting her hand on his shoulder and getting up. "Listen there's something . . . I'd better go Hitome had heart failure last night when I was five minutes late back." Cassie laughed nervously. She walked off and waved then headed to the roof. Where she pulled her back pack off her back and grabbed her Light Sphere out fit.

Before long she was flying south listening to a reluctant Hitome on an ear piece give her directions to a villa in Mexico where the Mob boss might be hiding. It was a huge place with majestic pillars and staircases that went ever so well with all the armed guards there too. She zipped past the guards too quick for them to notice anything other than a slight breeze and she landed in the main hall.

"Which way now Hitome?" Cass whispered into the ear piece.

"According to plans you go up to secon floor. Then you turn righ and it third door along. But you just gettin evidence for now you can't go super hero and fly him back to Anaheim you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I know the stealthy heroine catches the bad guy, I get it Hitome." Cass floated up the stairs and to the door indicated and entered the room silently, "alright I'm in," she said as she went over to a computer, "the computer's on how do I use this thingy again?"

"Decoding device! You bubble brain!" Hitome yelled in her ear.

"Ow Hitome not so loud."

"The small wire on the side should plug into a USB port."

"A what?"

"Just look for a hole tha matches the end of wire!"

"Okay okay." Cassie studied the computer and finally found the oblong slot, "Got it, now what?"

"Now you press button and leave to me, I hack system and download all files on boss computer to my systems so we can study for incriminating evidence."

"Right. Okay," Cass said pressing the button and sitting down in a nearby chair to wait. She watched as the screen flashed and numbers and letter flashed along the screens and then after about five minutes she heard something, "Um Hitome someone's coming!"

"I busy!"

"But someone's coming right now."

"I not finished yet, I need two more minutes!"

"Well they'll be here in thirty seconds." Cassidy hissed and looked around for some sort of hiding place, these guys couldn't hurt her but she didn't want anyone knowing she was snooping around. She'd run out of time so she flew up to the ceiling and closed her eyes hoping they wouldn't notice her.

"What's this?" A familiar voice said.

"Looks like a decoder," said someone else with a Brooklyn accent, "someone's already hackin the system." Cassidy opened her eyes and bit back the gasp when she saw Canard and Duke standing right below her.

"Why would someone be hacking their own system?" Canard asked.

"I finished! What going on?" Hitome said very loudly and both Duke and Canard look up and yelled out whilst pulling their guns on her.

"No wait I'm on you're side!" Cassidy said waving her arms in front of her.

"Kid?" Duke said giving her a look.

"Do I know you?" Cassidy said unconvincingly.

"Cassidy!" Canard gaped.

"You very bad actor!" Hitome yelled.

"What's going on in there!" Someone yelled form behind the door, "Boss?" It burst open and the minute the four guards saw the two ducks and the girl on the ceiling they pulled out their guns and opened fire. Canard and Duke didn't have time to do anything and braced themselves for the hits but Cassidy flew in front of them and held her left hand out and a sphere of gold light surrounded them and the bullets merely bounced off.

"We have to get out of here!" She said taking charge as the two older men simply gaped at her. She rolled her eyes when neither one responded and concentrated on holding the sphere whilst flying away so that she would bring her friends with her. "Did you guys come in that airplane of yours?"

"Uh yeah." Duke replied.

"Well where'd you park it!" She yelled feeling her light shield weakening.

"Behind that bunch o trees over there!" He yelled back. Cassidy accelerated and she soon found the airowing, once there she set them down and followed them into the fighter.

"What the hell are you!" Canard finally found his voice as he started up the plane and activated the weapons to take out three jeeps heading their way with more men from the villa inside firing at them.

"Can I please explain when we're not in danger?" She said pointing at the men.

"Can't you just make another one of those force fields or somethin?" Duke asked.

"It's not that simple, my light shields use up a lot of energy," she told them, "so normally I'll only use them for a few seconds or so but I just used one for a full five minutes so my powers need to recharge a little before I can do anything major just yet, let alone use another shield." Canard got the airowing into the air and put he autopilot on to take them home.

"I ask again what are you?" Canard crossed his arms and glared at the blond girl in front of him.

"Would you believe your friendly neighbourhood uh . . ." Canard did not look amused, "I'm from a place called New Heaven, I'm not allowed to tell you much just that I was sent here to help this planet over come a great evil."

"What great evil?" Duke asked sitting down.

"I don't know," Cassidy sighed figuring she may as well tell them as it was unlikely she would get home anytime soon anyway, "you see on my world we have this massive computer and it sort of listens to thoughts and feelings of different realities. Well when a wish is truly great then people like me are sent to respond."

"So when you and Jess argued the other day and the lights flashed . . ?"

"It was me, when I loose my temper I sometimes loose control of my powers."

"But Jess said she was baby sitting for you." Canard argued.

"She was she's sort of from new heaven too," Cassidy noticed they were nearing their destination and looked at the worriedly, "listen no one but me and Jess are supposed to know, well Hitome knows but that's only cause she saw us arrive here, but that not the point," Cass made a face that reminded Canard of a puppy dog, "please don't tell anyone, I'd be in so much trouble if everyone knew."

"What about the others, Wildwing, the rest of the team?" Canard said as he turned to land the airowing.

"Yeah I think they gotta right ta know ya know." Duke agreed.

"Please you mustn't." Cassie looked almost like she would burst into tears there and then when;

"I got it!" Hitome shrieked through the ear piece making Cassie yell out in pain again.

"Got what Hitome?" Canard said loudly to make sure the girl could hear him.

"The evidence we need to put tha creepy mob boss away for life!" She shouted, "I go make copies and take some to police!"

"Just so long as you don't shout like a lunatic down my ear again!" Cassie said through gritted teeth then looked up, "was it really obvious it was me?"

"With the blond hair, figure and that voice of yours it's not hard to recognise you." Canard said as he walked out of the airowing into the hanger leaving Duke and Cassidy to give him a funny look behind his back.

"I got ya by the voice," Duke said, "but I wouldn't have recognised you other wise kid." He smirked, "I think you've got an admirer."

"Who Canard?" Cassidy said as she followed the ex-thief out of the Plane. She removed her visor and stashed it in Duke's room, with his permission of course and went to see if Jessica had arrived yet.

**Sorry this chapter waffles on a bit, I'm not all that happy with it. I'd love your opinions either way though so please review and I hope to post something better next time. Toodles Angel xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Seven:**

"You're sure about this?" Canard asked Wildwing as he watched his friend pack up his new jeep.

"The press aren't going to leave her alone," Wildwing said securing something on the roof, "Cleghorn says that evidence you gave him is more than enough to put Gregory away and they have plenty of people to testify. You saw what it was like the last time I took her out. The press mobbed her and she panicked." Wildwing sighed, "You guys can cope without me messing things up for a while so what are you worried about?"

"You don't mess things up," Canard said forcefully, "you never have! Besides I'm just not sure about this whole driving off into the sunset thing without anyone knowing where you're going. What if something happens and we can't get to you?"

"Nothings going to happen and if I tell anyone someone will just let it slip and we'll have the same problem all over again." Wildwing glanced at his friend who did not looked convinced, "look this place is owned by a friend of Hitome's, if anything major happens she'll know where to find us and she's under strict instructions not to tell you unless it's an emergency."

"All right already." Canard held up his hands in defeat, "Just take care of yourself okay?"

"So long as you keep an eye on Nosedive, and no bullying him," Wildwing wagged a finger at him, "I know what went on behind my back when we were kids you know even if Dive never told me." Canard gulped and followed Wildwing as he headed to the Rec room where Jessica waited for him. "Ready to go?" Wildwing asked as he took her hand and led her back towards the hanger.

"Wait!" Yelled Nosedive as he ran through the door to the ready room, "I get why you guys are going and all but you sure as hell ain't going without saying goodbye bro!" Dive looked at his brother accusingly.

"Sorry Dive I guess I just want to get on the road that's all." Wildwing put a protective arm around Jessica who was leaning into him trying to make herself look small.

"We'll miss you guys." Dive said looking at Jess with a concerned expression on his face, "You're gonna write aren't ya?" He asked hopefully. "And you'll call us if he tries to poison you with his cooking right, Jess?"

"Hey!" Wildwing protested but noticed a slight smile on Jessica's face out of the corner of his eye. "Well I really don't want to be travelling all night so you guys'll say goodbye to the others won't you?" Dive and Canard nodded and watched as Wildwing turned and led Jessica away to his Jeep.

"It's gonna be so weird without him." Dive said dejectedly.

"Yeah right!" Canard scoffed, "you'll be reading you're comic books by the end of the day just like any other."

"Look at this." Nosedive said as he shoved a newspaper under Canard's beak.

"You trying to prove you read newspapers?" Canard said brushing it away.

"No listen," Dive whined then cleared his throat, "a cruise liner was saved yesterday by a mysterious girl who from all accounts is a real live super hero. Some have given her the name Super Girl after the comic book character and others have called her an angel. Either way this girl has been sighted at numerous disaster areas with reports of her saving many lives at each one." Canard glanced over to Cassidy who had been talking to Tanya but was by now listening intently to Nosedive, "There's much speculation about who or what this girl is and where she's come from, many believe she's another alien like the mighty ducks, others that she's an escaped experiment. However once she has rescued anyone in danger she doesn't stay around long enough for anyone to question her about her motives." Dive finished and placed the paper onto the table, "those thugs mentioned some leggy girl the other day when we busted them . . ."

"Nosedive, why do you care about what some paper says? Those things have lied about us hundreds of times they're most likely lying now!" Mallory said as she sat at the kitchen table and peeled an apple.

"Besides," Tanya continued, "there's any number of explanations . . ."

"She saved a planed from crashing," Dive said getting annoyed, "without an aircraft so that means she can fly and she's really strong. It also says that eye witnesses from that volcano eruption in Japan said beams of light blasted out of her hands which she used to hold back the lava. I mean come on guys!"

"What does this have to do with us anyway?" Canard asked.

"Oh come on if she's that powerful and she's on our side then she could help us get Draganus and maybe she knows a way to get us home too!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess. . ." Tanya started but was cut off by the alarm. "It's Draganus." She said once she got to the computer.

"We've not seen him for months." Duke said to no one in particular.

"Which means it's probably some sort of trap," Canard said, "so be ready for anything guys, Tanya you got the coordinates?" She nodded in response, "let's go then!" He let the others run on ahead and looked at Cassie.

"Want some back up?" She said smirking.

"Keep out of sight though with Nosedive so interested in you're alter ego it'd be all we need for him to guess who you are." Canard turned and ran after his team whilst Cassie flew down the hall to grab her gear and change.

"What could they possibly want here?" Tanya asked as they walked in between two cliffs in the dessert.

"Perhaps they have found a magical artefact of some sort?" Grin suggested.

"Or they're just above us about to open fire any minute." Duke said earning a glare from the others. Canard glanced up and saw a flash of yellow and a high pony tail rise up from behind a rock. He then promptly bumped into Nosedive who had stopped dead.

"Do you have to do that?" He asked irritably then noticed the others had stopped too and were staring at a tall golden falcon.

"Falcone." Duke spat.

"Duke old boy," the falcon grinned, "it's been a while, but Draganus sprung me from jail so we could play a little game."

"And what game is that?" Mallory yelled puck launcher at the ready.

"Follow the leader." With that he spun around and bolted off to their left and round a bend, Duke immediately pursued.

"Uh guy's I'm a little out of the loop here." Canard said as he followed the others.

"That's Falcone," Nosedive told him, "he used to be in the Brotherhood with Duke but he turned traitor and works for Draganus now." Canard nodded making a mental note to ask about the details later on.

"We lost him!" Mallory said frustrated.

"It won't take long to pick up his tracks sweetheart," Duke said studying the floor and indicating for them to follow him, "he never was very good at coverin them." They followed for about five minutes and approached a pile of fallen rocks; Duke's trained hearing picked up a noise coming from behind them and indicated for everyone to be very quiet. They reached the rocks and peered around them to see a fellow duck chained to a rock twenty feet ahead. She was a petit build with black feathers and bright pink hair and was currently holding onto the chains and pulling at them as she stood on the rock.

"It's no use you little brat you won't get free," Falcone said, "I tell you what agree to be mine and I'll let you live and your uncle die quickly."

"In your dreams you scuzzy buzzard!" the girl spat. The ducks were ready to go in to rescue her but Duke held them back and indicated for them to watch.

"You always were a brat," Falcone carried on but stayed a safe distance away, "always thinking you were above everyone else cause your parents were assassins and your dear uncle was our fearless leader. Well now I'm going to use you to kill your uncle, how do you feel about that little girl?" The girl rolled her eyes and kept pulling at the chains. "Nothing to say?"

"Why don't you come any closer to be a creep or is it that your still scared of me you sorry excuse for a thief!" She said not even looking at him. Falcone growled and approached hoping to get her whilst her attention was elsewhere but as soon as he was within reach she flipped over backwards and landed behind him then she jumped up and kicked out hard pushing him against the rock and knocking him unconscious. "Stupid buzzard," she mumbled as she searched his pockets for some sort of key or something to pick the lock with, "never did like this guy, and he gave me the creeps!"

"Well you haven't changed one bit Candice," Duke said as he and the others walked out from their hiding place, "you're still a mouthy little brat."

"Uncle Duke!" Candice screeched and jumped on her uncle.

"How on Puck world did they catch you?" Duke asked ignoring the questioning looks everyone was giving him.

"Um, well," she blushed so red you could see it under her black feathers, "I was swimming you see and well they um kinda got me at a bad time."

"Now what have I told you about skinny dippin Candy Floss?"

"I know but I didn't have a suit and . . . hey! Get that look off your face!" She slapped Nosedive who had been staring at her rear end and imagining it naked.

"So you're related to Duke huh?" Tanya asked then scowled at Duke, "he never told us he had a family."

"I rarely tell anyone I have either," she said, "when you're related to the best jewel thief and the daughter of the best assassins it's not a good idea to go broadcasting who your loved ones are."

"Speaking of loved ones," a high pitched voice said from above them, "we'll be sure to send Wildwing you're regards when we're tearing him limb from limb."

"After we tear you limb from limb of course." Wraith said charging up a fire ball. Siege appeared behind them blocking their only exit and Draganus appeared to watch the proceedings.

"Farewell you wretched mallards!" He said as an army of hunter drones appeared and all hell let loose.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Grin said taking out one hunter drone with another.

"Oh I don't know," Canard said as one was blasted by a golden sphere of light, "we may just pull through."

"Who did that?" Draganus demanded.

"Don't you know being a megalomaniac is so faux pas?" Cassidy flew out into the open about eye level with the saurian overlord.

"And who might you be girl?"

"I've been called a lot of things," she said cryptically, "but in this outfit I usually go by Light Sphere."

"And how is it Light Sphere, that you expect to stop me?" he grinned, "whilst flight is a handy trick it will not be enough to help those mallards and that one little ball you created certainly won't be enough to handle all of my drones."

"Who said that was all I could do," she replied charging up as she spoke, "let's see what you saurians have got!" She flew straight for Draganus who teleported away preferring to let his minions find out what she could do before he would do anything. She changed direction and headed for the drones where she blasted them with a huge sphere then she picked up a large boulder and threw it at another group of drones. She turned to face the other saurians to find them gone and the ducks watching her.

"You're flying." Nosedive stated the obvious and Duke could swear he was drooling, "Just like in the comic books!"

"Wow you're quick ain't ya?" Candy said earning a chuckle from Mallory, "Thanks for the assist uh, Light Sphere wasn't it?"

"Um yes anyway, you're welcome and I really have to go now, you know people to save and so on gotta go bye!" And with that she flew off.

"She's real this is sooo cool wait till I tell Thrash and Mookie!" Dive said ignoring the others and heading back to the airowing.

"Interesting group you hang with unc," she stared curiously at the blonde's back, "so I guess the rumours really were true there was a strike force and my dear old uncle's a member huh?" They followed him to the airowing.

"That's right." Duke said

"What's happening at home?" Tanya butted in, "a . . . are they rebuilding or what?"

"We're still rounding up stray saurians and working out who survived the invasion and who didn't luckily the saurians didn't destroy the hall of records basement. There's a vault down there with all hand written records. They're not great but they're helping us find out who people are and that." The ducks all looked at her confused so she decided to explain, "some of the ducks, in fact most of the ones who had only been freed from the camps are pretty messed up. Half of them won't talk for fear of a saurian beating on them and the others babble on about this and that incoherently so no one knows what they're talking about. Some of them are starting to adjust and get over it but one of the doctors I met said that some will always be like it."

"But our people are free from saurian reign?" Grin asked calmly.

"Oh yes we're all free and that."

"What about the traitors?" Mallory this time.

"Well that's kind of a mute point." Candy replied.

"How so?" Canard asked form the co pilot seat, Nosedive was flying the jet.

"Well you see some did it under coercion and that's a proven fact," she looked at Mallory who looked like she was about to object, daring her to argue, "But some are just saying that to get themselves out of trouble. So far we've convicted four of them and they've been put to death after being quizzed of course. But others are simply being held in make shift detention centres until we can prove that they did it of their own accord."

"Pft in other words they'll just sit there singing away being looked after better than the ducks that stayed loyal." Mallory spat.

"If they did do it under coercion because a loved on was threatened or something then I could never condone the death penalty for something they did for another?" Duke's niece said hotly, "I barely support it now, we hadn't used it for years before the invasion and we only brought it back because of the severity of the crimes these people committed."

"Duke said you're folks were assassins though so wouldn't they like work for the saurians too?" Dive asked, "No offence or anything."

"My brother and his wife we're the best assassins on puck world, but unlike my line of work assassins have employers. In my brother and sister in law's case it was the government." Duke said watching the other's reactions carefully, "the two of em worked separately a lot of course but they often took out a lot of high brow hoods. Rarely thieves' o course, not that Cam's boss knew about me, mainly mob bosses or terrorists. You know anyone who was a threat to security that sort of thing."

"When the invasion started my ma and pa, along with any other assassins they we're closely associated with joined forces and did their best to help people where they could. They mostly rescued kids from camps and took them out to abandoned facilities out in the back of beyond where the saurians couldn't find them." Candy told them playing with her hair, "after a while though we realised we needed to be a little more offensive so we found a few mechanics and scientists and took them to one of the more equip facilities and they gladly built us weapons and vehicles that were battle worthy. Then we set about training anyone who was willing to fight and started to hit the saurian's one camp at a time."

"Wait a minute you're one of the rebels aren't you?" Canard said turning back.

"You mean the ones w . . . who took out some of the saurian bases and rescued a whole bunch of ducks in ca . . . camps just before we left?"

"The very same." Candy smiled sheepishly.

"I heard about them," Mallory stated, "a bunch of ducks on motor cycles pulling off dangerous stunts with no organisation what so ever."

"Well we saved more slaves than your prissy resistance did miss army brat!"

"Oh please I heard you blew up an entire valley!"

"We'd gotten the slaves out," Candy defended herself, "and we didn't blow it up. The saurians did!"

"The resistance never caused that much damage." Mallory muttered loud enough for everybody to hear and when she look around at Candy, Duke was desperately trying to hold her back.

"Mallory!" Canard growled, "You're both right in your own ways now the two for you are going to get along and be nice to each other understand."

"I'll be nice if she's nice to me." Candy said in a sing song voice.

"Fair enough, Mallory?" Canard looked at the red head who was still glaring at their new edition.

"Just keep out of my way punk." She spat and turned away from the teenager.

**Well there ya go hope you liked it, please review. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Eight;**

"Are you sure I don't look ridiculous?" Tanya asked for the fifth time that afternoon as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Of course not," Cassidy said as she pinned Tanya's hair up and let a few bangs hang down here and there, "you're a knock out girl!"

"You really think so?"

"Sure I do," Cassidy reached for the hair spray, "cover your eyes. And Duke'll think so too you just wait and see."

"I've never been to anything so fancy before," Tanya said looking down at her hands in her lap, "what if I do something stupid?"

"You won't," Cassidy finished with her hair and turned around to grab her own dress, "didn't you ever have proms or something on your planet?"

"Well yeah, but I never got a date so I never went." Tanya looked away as the younger girl slipped into her with gown.

"Well that's not the attitude," Cassidy said as she pulled her own hair up then grabbed her makeup bag and began doing her make up, "plenty of girls don't get dates but they still go cause plenty of guys don't get dates either."

"I guess."

"Are you girls ready yet or what!" Canard shouted from behind the door, "Everyone's waiting for you!"

"It's a woman's prerogative to be late!" Cassidy yelled at him carrying on with her make up.

"Yeah that's Tanya's excuse but what's yours!" he asked grinning.

"Hey!" she said glaring at Tanya who was trying not to laugh.

"We're all in the hanger waiting!" He told them then walked off.

"Honestly," Cassie pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket, "some men just don't realise perfection just can't be rushed!" The two girls laughed as they walked down the hallway to the hanger and ignored the many 'finally's they received and Tanya went to sit with Duke who, as predicted was very impressed.

"So you got a date tonight girl?" Dive asked Cass.

"Uh uh." She replied looking at him and glancing at Candy whose hair was now jet black with red tips and falling around her face in a short bob, "you like to change your hair a lot don't you?"

"I get bored easily." Candy replied eyeing Dive in his tux.

"What colour's your hair normally?" Dive asked.

"Green," she made a face, "I've been dying it ever since I was old enough to know it didn't mean killing myself." They laughed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the function which included a lot of cameramen outside trying to get pictures of anyone famous arriving and reporters asking personal questions. A few tried asking about Wildwing and Jessica but when Canard got angry and threatened a few of them Cassidy stepped in and explained that they had gone away for a while for Jessica to get over what had happened and that they should really value their privacy in such an occasion so instead they started asking about their new addition who lapped up the attention for once not having to hide in the background.

"Well that was fun." Duke said sarcastically as they got to their table inside.

"I know they're just doing their jobs but I really have a headache now." Cassie pouted.

"You really shouldn't let them get to you you know." Candy said to Canard.

"I know but they know what happened," he said sitting down heavily and folding his arms, "half of America knows what happened they should know the two of them want some space." He glanced to his right as the music started and Duke and Tanya got up to dance, "It's been three weeks now and nothing, not even a letter."

"I know." Dive sighed.

"Oh please, they're probably getting too cosy to worry about it yet!" Mallory huffed and went to get herself a drink.

"What's with her!" Canard asked. Everyone shrugged and Canard offered to get everyone else a drink.

The party went off without too much of a hitch and they'd had a lot of fun. Cassidy had danced with nearly every eligible bachelor there, along with Mallory of course. Tanya and Duke had been lost in their own little world all night. Canard had danced with a few of the bachelor-ettes along with Cassie and Mallory and Nosedive spent most of the night with Candy talking and dancing. They were on their way home when they received an alert from drake one that there was a disturbance in the poorer section of town and a few of the buildings were on fire so they changed their gear and headed there before heading home.

"Uh you'd better stay here." Canard said to Cassie as the others left, "do you have your gear?" He asked once they were gone. She shook her head no and he groaned, "Perfect well try to act human okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

"The fire trucks had managed to get into the area and their crews were fighting the worst of the fire but there were still people trapped so Canard split his team up and ordered them to help out but not to take any risks. Cassidy watched from one of the migrator's windows, that was when she noticed a woman screaming and trying to get into one of the worst buildings, she opened the door to hear what the woman was screaming and heard her scream for her baby and something about a babysitter. Cassidy looked up at the building and froze, in the unlikely event that the baby was still alive it wouldn't be for long and that wouldn't give the fire crews enough time to beat back the flames to get to it. She desperately looked for one of the ducks but even they wouldn't get through those flames no matter how many freeze pucks they used so she jumped out of the migrator and ran out of sight then she floated into the air and flew at top speed into the building checking every room as she went. At about the third floor she heard a scream and she headed towards it where she found the body of a teenage girl and just beyond her a pram with the baby in it, it looked like the girl had been trying to escape. She checked for a pulse on the girl before grabbing the bundle inside who was thankfully still alive and was about to fly the little one to safety when.

"I thought I sensed an angel in this dimension," a voice said from behind her, she spun around to face a tall muscular man with red eyes and dark purple hair, "time to die little girl." He held out his hand and a ball of molten hot flames hurtled before her and she only just had enough time to put up one of her light shields before it hit and she was thrown through the wall and out on to the street.

"Cassie?" She looked around to see Nosedive staring at her and the others just behind him. She, along with everyone else looked up just as the building exploded and a figure rose from the flames into the air. Without a word Cassidy passed the baby to Nosedive and turned to face it.

"You angels think you're so perfect," the figure yelled, "well let me tell you something little girl," he lowered himself to the ground and smirked at her, "your New Heaven is in ruins. Your Supreme Goddess is dead. Which means you're nothing and I am gong to send you to oblivion?" Cassidy felt sick, it would certainly explain why Jessica had lost her powers. Where her own powers as an angel first class were hers alone, Jessica was an oracle first class and drew hers from New Heaven itself, if there was something wrong with her home then it wouldn't have the power to sustain anyone outside their dimension whilst it repaired itself, which without the supreme Goddess was likely to take a very long time.

"Who are you?" She said to him hiding the growing fear she felt.

"I don't really have a name I suppose in this dimension they might call me Lucifer or maybe Hades, I have control of both the evil in existence and death. I am a god older than your pitiful world and people and it's high time you angels were shown your place, just as Minerva was!" He threw another energy blast at her and she raised another shield then she attacked with one of her own and flew into the air throwing spheres at him repeatedly ignoring the fact that her dress was being ruined and the humans and ducks staring from the street below. The smoke cleared and he stood there laughing and threw one more energy blast and this time it smashed through her shield and threw her back into a building. "Oh my, is that all your capable of?" he waved his hand and a red light surrounded her and brought her back down to street level then dropped her to her knees.

"Guys get everyone away from here," she said coughing, "don't try to help me, he's after me not you." She turned to Canard, "If I don't beat him tell Jess it's gone, she'll know what I mean." Then she turned back to Lucifer, "you can try to kill me if you want but let's take this someplace else where innocents won't get hurt." She paused to think of a place but he beat her to it.

"Very well." He waved his hand and they disappeared.

**Elsewhere:**

"Where is it coming from!" Chase asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure," his brother Daren said as he typed into his computer and tried to pinpoint the source of the power they had detected, "wait, in dimension 7.2569, Earth," out of the corner of his eye Daren noticed his brother pale, "they've just teleported to Limbo!"

"Listen, take everything you can and go to that dimension," Chase ordered, "take Talia with you. The oracle Jessica should still be there, her powers won't be working and she may need protection."

"Right but where are you going? And Talia's just a kid she won't be much help!"

"Talia's the next in line for supreme Goddess we can't let anything happen to her!" Chase grabbed something off the side and slipped it in his pocket before his brother could see, "and I'm going to help Cassidy, she may be an angel first class but she's no match for a god."

"That god took out the supreme Goddess Chase," Daren pointed out, "you may be a god first class but you may not be enough to stop him."

"Yeah well I'm hoping that was just cause grandma was too old," Chase looked at his brother and grinned, "and who said anything about stopping him, he's in limbo right? So all I have to do is push him into a nexus dimension and seal the doorway. It won't matter how powerful that uber-jerk is he can't break through a sealed dimensional door from a nexus!"

"I hope your right." Daren said watching his brother disappear in a flash of light then running off to get Talia, "I just hope you're in time bro."

Chase reappeared in limbo just in time to hear Cassidy scream. He forced himself to remain calm and looked around to find them.

"Had enough girl?" Lucifer asked, "If you stop fighting me I can make this a lot quicker."

"I'm . . . I'm an angel first class," she straightened up and stood determinedly in a fighter' stance, "I'll never surrender."

"Suit yourself." He threw energy ball after energy ball at her, which she dodged as best she could but it wasn't long before another hit her and she felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. "Goodbye angel first class, don't worry there's nobody to miss you." He charged up another energy ball but before he could fire it.

"I wouldn't count on that." Chase fired his own energy ball and blasted Lucifer away. Then he went to check on Cassie, "Cass? CASS!"

"Chase?" Cassidy coughed up some blood then flung her arms around his neck, "You're okay! He said . . . I thought . . ."

"Shh it's alright I'm fine, so is Daren and Talia," he said hugging her back, "right now though we have to stop this guy and I need your help."

"But I've tried everything nothing I do even touches him!" Cassie said panicking and close to tears.

"You don't have to fight him, I do," he said brushing hair out of her face, "now listen I'll kick his ass, but I don't even think I can stop him so I need you to open a door to a nexus dimension. Then you need to signal me and I'll push him through then we'll seal it together okay?"

"Okay, but just make sure he doesn't hurt you, you promise?" she pouted at him receiving a smile.

"Pinkie swear." She laughed at their old childhood saying and watched as he flew off to find Lucifer. She took a deep breath and unsteadily got to her feet then sat in a lotus position and began focusing her powers to find the door she needed. She'd never been any good at this which was why she was partnered with Jessica as her older friend could open them without barely a thought but she knew how to do it she just hoped she could actually manage it this time. Besides, she told herself, it was always easier in limbo than anywhere else. It took her the better part of half an hour before she found what she was looking for, then she straightened out and pointed both hands at the area, focusing her powers on the door and as she parted her hands a black space appeared behind it. It was small at first and it opened painstakingly slow, but she kept at it and eventually it was big enough for a small space ship to fit through so she held it open with one hand and threw light sphere into the air and made it explode signalling Chase that she was ready and where she was.

Chase saw the sphere and was thankful; he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Lucifer's power was immense and while Chase was a relatively good match for the other god it was still a pretty close call. Chase flew around his opponent throwing his own energy balls at him over and over to disguise the signal then continued the barrage pushing Lucifer back towards the hole. Lucifer pushed Chase back a couple of times but Chase managed to push him through the doorway. Once Lucifer realised what they were doing though it took all Chase had to keep him there.

"Cassidy, close it!" He yelled, a continual beam of energy coming from his hands holding Lucifer back.

"Right!" Cassidy concentrated her power again and stretched her arms out to the side and this time bringing them together closing the doorway, and then both she and Chase fired their energy at the doorway to seal it. When Chase looked around Cassidy was out cold.

"Nice work angel." He said gently taking hold of her and teleporting them back to earth and the coordinates that Lucifer had first appeared.

The ducks were still trying to figure out what had happened, Duke and Canard had explained that she was from a place called New Heaven and she was the one who'd been going around saving people but that's all they really knew. The fire crews had finally gotten the fires under control and the ambulance crews were just taking the injured to hospital when there was another flash of light and a young man who looked human with spiky blue hair and dark eyes appeared with Cassidy in his arms. The ducks pulled out their weapons and aimed them at him.

"Who are you and what've ya done ta Cass?" Duke demanded.

"And where's that super powerful creep that was beatin' on her?" Dive said looking at Cassidy and seeing the blood trickle out of her mouth.

"My name's Chase," he replied, "I haven't done anything to Cassidy, Lucifer did this and he's sealed in a nexus dimension." He raised an eyebrow, "that everything." There was another flash of light and another guy who looked similar to the first but with red hair appeared holding the hand of a girl who looked about eleven or twelve with long light blue hair in high pig tails and dark pink eyes.

"Don't look at me like that I tried to find her but with her powers not working and her looking like a human anyway it's kind of hard you know." The new guy said defensively.

"Shouldn't we get Cassidy some help?" the young girl said, "you know only oracles have healing powers so maybe if these people know her then they might help us."

"Okay now I'm totally confused." Candy said throwing her hands up in the air and walking back to the migrator.

"Well I guess we may as well get ourselves clued in where it's comfortable." Canard sighed and directed the newcomers to the migrator and the rest of the team followed. "And you two are?"

"Hi I'm Talia and this is my cousin Daren." The little girl said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Thanks for saving Cassidy for us!" Nosedive said taking the wheel.

"No sweat," Daren said before his brother could say anything, "it's kinda mandatory for someone betrothed to save his girl so Chase just did what he had to."

"Betrothed?" Mallory said eyeing Chase who still had Cassidy safe in his arms.

"Oh yes Cassidy is an angel first class and Chase is a god first class." Talia explained.

"Those of us destined to be at first class level are betrothed from birth." Chase recited as if from a text book.

"So you two would have an arranged marriage?" Canard asked not sure he liked the idea.

"Only if the two are in love does the supreme goddess bless the marriage," Daren stuck up for his brother, "if not they're free to marry who they choose. It's just one of those old traditions that die hard I guess."

"It wasn't always like that," Chase said looking up, "but our grandmother changed it just before we were born."

The rest of the trip was in silence and before long they had arrived back at the pond Tanya got to work on cleaning Cassidy up and hooking her up to the medi-comm unit. Daren helped her as well whilst the others congregated outside waiting for them and once they were finished Chase went inside to wait for Cassidy to wake up whilst everyone else went to the rec room. Mallory and Duke got everyone a hot drink and they settle down to find out exactly what was going on.

"Well Cassidy and Jessica were sent out about ten of your years ago, responding to mental calls for help from your planet." Daren explained.

"Wait a minute!" Mallory interrupted, "they were on Puckworld?"

"Yes we can take on what ever form we choose and so the two of them went to your world and helped as best they could," he took a sip of his drink, "we don't know exactly what happened as we don't generally get in contact with home unless we need help, all we know is that moments before New Heaven was attacked we detected their powers in use and travelling through limbo. Once we were attacked we lost contact with all our operatives on missions."

"Wait a minute if they were helping our kind out why were they in limbo?" Canard asked.

"Well we don't know that all we know it would have been about two years ago now." Daren replied.

"They must have followed us while we went after Draganus." Grin reasoned.

"So if Jessica's from your world too then shouldn't she have powers like Cass?" Dive asked.

"She does, but oracles draw their power from New Heaven which allows then to 'see without seeing' and heal and so on," he paused making a face, "you know where she is?"

"Sort of," Canard said, "she fell for one of the team and got hurt so now they're off getting over it. This seeing without seeing, does that mean when her powers are working she's not blind?"

"Not all oracles are blind but those who are tend to be more powerful because they have to rely more on their powers so they practise with them more than those with sight." Daren told them. "And with New Heaven so damaged Jessica can't draw enough power to make her own work, so she's blind again."

"So what happened to your world?" Tanya asked leaning against Duke who had his arm around her.

"Most of it's dead but there's some of us who survived and the oracles still there are being supported by what little power our world has left and are using that to heal it, the rest are helping to rebuild the cities and technology we had before he attacked." Daren paused and took another sip of his drink, "that's how we knew Cassidy was in danger we had managed to rebuild one of the computers that detects our powers and locates where we are. Chase has been worried sick about her since this whole thing started and we've been searching for her ever since too, but it's only recently she's been using her powers and each time she never used them to the full extent so it was difficult to pinpoint her location. When Lucifer attacked she had no choice but to use her full power and that's how we found her. Talia and I teleported here and Chase went after her. Lucifer had teleported her to limbo and from there any oracle, angel, god or goddess can open doorways I guess he took on Lucifer whilst she opened a doorway to a nexus dimension then they sealed him in there."

"What's a nexus dimension?" Candy asked grabbing a cookie off the table.

"It's a dimension where it draws on a god's power to survive, one that's new and just beginning. With the reality in that dimension drawing on his power and the doorway to limbo sealed it's unlikely he'll ever be a problem here again."

"What about the beings in that dimension?" Tanya said indignantly.

"There wouldn't be any yet," he reassured her, "and although the he's evil the power being absorbed is just that, as with any race it's the person who chooses to be evil not the power they use or wield."

Back in the infirmary Chase sat watching Cassidy sleep. Even covered in bruises, to him she was still beautiful and had the grace fitting for an angel of her class.

"I searched for you," he said looking up at the ceiling, "even before the central computer was fixed I searched as many dimensions as I could. But you were never there." He sighed and looked back down at her, "I told you not to take that mission. We should be married by now. But then I guess you could have died when New Heaven was first attacked, at least you're alive. You just have to come round now Cass," he looked away again, "please."

"For you? Anything," A small voice said from the bed making him look back, "hey there handsome."

"Don't do that!" He said playfully.

"What?" she pouted innocently.

"You always find the single most effective way of worrying me out of my head and then I start babbling and . . ." Chase stopped when her fingers covered his lips.

"And I'm always there to stop you babbling on aren't I?" she smiled, "Thanks for saving my life, what's that four times now?"

"Five," He laughed and leant over to kiss her, "but who's counting."

"I won't if you won't." she said snaking her arms around his neck and kissing back, "I missed you."

"I missed you to my angel."

In case any of you don't know Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom, war and crafts and Hades (which means the invisible) was the Greek god of the underworld and his realm was also called this.

**Another chapter up! I hope you liked it, I finally got around to explaining exactly where Cass and Jess came from (took me long enough huh?) Anywho, please review either way! Toodles Angel xxx.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Nine:**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Wildwing asked as he stopped his jeep in the hanger.

"It's been eight months Wildwing," Jessica said unbuckling her seat belt, "and besides would you rather they find out later or give them proper warning?"

"I guess," he replied as he got out and walked around to help her out, "I just hope they except this and if Phil tries to get you to do a publicity stunt because of it then I'll . . . I'll," he sighed, "probably end up giving in to him."

"You're not that bad." She said wrapping her arms around his right arm and letting him lead her along, leaving the bags till later. Wildwing led her to the rec room where he sat her down and went to find everyone whilst she managed to feel for the TV remote and put something on.

"Wildwing!" Nosedive yelled when he spotted his brother walking along the halls, "when did you get back?"

"Just now," he replied nervously, "where is everyone?"

"Up on the ice," Dive told him pulling his brother along, "we're teaching Talia to skate."

"Who?"

"Oh right you don't know her do you?" Dive said looking at him then continued pulling him along to the elevator and pushing the button to go up to the rink, "Turns out Cassidy's an angel with really cool powers and . . ."

"Uh, Dive I kinda know about Jessica and Cassidy," Wildwing rubbed his neck waiting for the outburst that never came, "Jessica told me."

"Cass thought she might," Dive shrugged, "anyway this super evil god guy attacked Cassidy and they disappeared to limbo to fight then her boyfriend Chase rescued her and his brother Daren and his cousin Talia met him here. Now all three bunk with us and we're teaching Talia, who's just a little kid by the way, to skate and stuff without using her powers!" Nosedive took a few deep breaths and they finally reached the rink, "Hey guys! Look who's back!" The other ducks and Cassidy greeted him, however a duck he didn't recognise and three human looking people kept back.

"Wing this is Candy, Talia, Chase and Daren," Duke introduced them, Talia curtsied and the rest waved, "they all kind of live here now."

"Guess the pond's gotten busy since I went away." Wing said with a smile.

"So where's Jess," Canard said then elbowed him, "you didn't loose her again did you?" There were a few snickers at that.

"No she's in the rec room, I said I'd go find you guys, we uh . . ."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nosedive said impatiently, "Come on guys we gotta make sure he didn't poison her with his cooking."

"My cooking is not that bad!" Wing retorted.

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so." They argued all the way back to the rec room and as they filed in Jessica stood up and Nosedive abruptly stopped and stared first at the now large bump she was sporting and the glittering ring on her left hand, "Someone's been busy!" Nosedive sang and got a smack from Wildwing, "Ow hey!"

"When did you?" Tanya asked.

"How did you?" Mallory asked almost at the same time.

"About seven months ago," Jessica told them blushing, hiding behind Wildwing a little who was now by her side with an arm around her shoulders, "and I think you're old enough to know how it works Mallory." Duke burst out laughing and received a murderous glare from Mallory.

"So when's it due?" Chase asked grinning when Jessica jumped and her head swung around in his direction.

"Chase?" She asked coming out from behind Wildwing a bit.

"The one and only." He said still grinning.

"Don't forget about me!" Daren said going up and giving her a hug.

"Or me!" Talia came over and pulled on Jessica's shirt to get her to bend down to her level a little, "You didn't say when you're going to have your baby." She whispered into her ear making Jess laugh.

"Babies," Wildwing told them now blushing himself, "she's . . . uh we're having twins. And they're due around Christmas."

"Wow aren't we . . . ow!" Duke rubbed the sore spot on his head where Tanya had hit him. "What!"

"I know what that dirty mind of yours was about to say and if you dare start t . . . teasing Wildwing about this we can s . . . stop sharing rooms." Tanya folded her arms and glared at him; Duke laughed nervously but didn't say anything else.

"How do you feel Jess?" Cassidy asked looking worried her friend and partner might break at any moment.

"I'm fat how do you think I feel?" She replied jokingly.

"You know what I mean." Cass replied sounding hurt.

"I'm fine Cass really, I'm still a little jumpy but otherwise I'm fine." Jessica smiled, "Please don't worry about me."

"This means we get to shop for the baby right?" Mallory said, her eyes twinkling.

"And they'll have to have a nursery," Candy said her eyes also twinkling, "so we can paint them lots of ponies and teddies and stuff on the walls!"

"Girls." Nosedive said to Duke rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Candy and Mallory said in unison.

"Nothing!" Nosedive said holding his hands out in front of him, Candy stepped forward and Nosedive yelped running off with Candy in hot pursuit.

It wasn't long before the press found out and they'd had every nut job on the planet calling the pond wanting to be Jessica's 'personal' doctor so they could study both the mother and baby. Obviously they were told sometimes politely sometimes not, where to go. Jessica was happy again which in turn made Wildwing happy and he was back playing goalie with the team so Phil was ecstatic. Tanya, Mallory, Cassidy and Jessica often went out shopping for all the baby things they would need, and some things they wouldn't and the ducks had a few more rooms built to make the pond a little more comfortable for the current and coming residents. Nosedive and Candy were often found in the room that had been tagged as the nursery discussing how they were going to decorate it; Wildwing had agreed to let them do it provided it was strictly child related and not anything too adult just because they weren't allowed to do any murals in their own rooms.

Before long Jessica was nine months gone and getting more and more cranky. She hated being fat and because she was having twins and her stomach was so large, coupled with the fact that she couldn't see where she was going she had to allow Wildwing and the others to help her everywhere. She was so hormonal she would be shouting one minute then crying the next, Nosedive found it hilarious and asked Wildwing if their mom was like her when she was pregnant with him but Wildwing told him he didn't remember and he shouldn't mention it in front of Jessica if he valued his life, which of course soon shut him up.

"It's finished!" Candy shouted three days after Jessica's due date.

"Come on guys come and see!" Nosedive yelled through his com that he'd managed to connect to Drake one and create a massive intercom.

"How did you manage to hack my system?" Tanya asked Nosedive suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He told her innocently. The ducks all piled into the room to inspect it and had to admit they were impressed. Jessica was having a boy and a girl so Nosedive had decorate the boy's side and Candy the girl's. Candy had done her side in pink with teddy bears and ponies dancing all over the place with fairies hiding in the clouds she'd painted on the ceiling. On the boy's side Nosedive had painted loads of cartoon characters, some from Puckworld and some from earth all in various poses and on the ceiling he'd painted the mighty ducks logo.

"Well?" Candy asked impatiently after a while.

"Not bad Kids." Duke said earning a glare from his niece.

"I think it's great!" Talia said enthusiastically.

"Well thank you Talia." Nosedive bowed low making her giggle. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Wildwing was still telling Jessica what the room looked like and from the looks of it they both liked it and he felt a swell of pride.

"Ow." Jessica said out of the blue and held her stomach.

"Somethin wrong kid?" Duke asked before anyone else could.

"I think it's time." She said.

"Finally, you are one scary pregnant lady." Candy said receiving a glare form everyone, "What? She is!"

"Time for what?" Nosedive asked making everyone groan.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Tanya said leading the way out of the nursery and down the hall; Wildwing put an arm around her waist and supported her as she walked a little awkwardly with them.

"Why can't she have it here?" Grin asked.

"I've never d . . . delivered a baby before let alone twins, and h . . . hybrid twins at that. If anything goes wrong she's safer where they're u . . . used to dealing with birthing." Tanya said just as they got to the hanger, "Hitome organised it well have specific doctors selected by her that won't take a . . . advantage of her or put her or the children in any danger."

"Somehow I think they'd have a lot to explain with three gods as our friends!" Dive said ruffling Talia's hair who growled at him and flicked her index finger, Dive tripped over an invisible thread, "That's not funny."

"No it's hilarious!" Candy laughed as she hoped over him and into the migrator after the others. Talia and Dive looked at each other and raced each other into the vehicle. Candy looked at them and shook her head, "very mature." Dive stuck his tongue out at her whilst Talia pointed at him and laughed.

"Shouldn't somebody wait for Cassidy and the others to get back from those disasters and tell them where we all are?" Mallory eyed Jessica looking a bit green.

"What's the matter Mallory?" Canard asked, "You can handle a war battle but not someone giving birth?"

"Shut up!" She yelled, "I volunteer, see you later!" Canard laughed as the red head ran out of the migrator and back through the door that would take her to the rec room.

They got Jessica to the hospital relatively quickly considering Tanya was driving slowly so as not to cause her any more discomfort. As they arrived Tanya and Duke rushed on ahead to warn the staff and she was rushed to a private delivery room to avoid prying eyes. It was there they found there was a complication, one of the babies was coming out the wrong way and if it was allowed to carry on it might break it's neck so they had to rush her to an operating theatre to have a caesarean leaving Wildwing to pace and the others to watch him.

"What's taking so long?" Nosedive asked frustrated still watching his brother pace.

"They have to be careful," Tanya explained, "because they're hybrids they may not . . . ahem," Tanya stopped when she noticed Wildwing paying attention, "one of them is coming out wrong so they have to cut them out and be careful not to hurt them or Jessica. Uh too much anyway." Canard walked over to her and whispered something to her and they walked off and through some doors to get away from the others, "What is it you want to ask me that the others can't here?"

"There's a possibility these kids may not survive isn't there, even if they do get through the birth." Canard folded his arms and gave her a look that told her he wanted the truth.

"Neither here nor on Puckworld has there been a recorded success of a hybrid, in fact on Puckworld we weren't even allowed to try and I never really looked into the ethics of human scientists on earth so it may be the same here I'm not sure," Tanya took a deep breath remembering to think about what she was going to say before she said it so she didn't start stuttering, "Jessica's systems may not be compatible with Wildwing's. They may be mentally or physically deformed. Any number of things could go wrong. However they may be just like any other child, just a little different. We won't know until they've delivered them and they're breathing on their own. As for the mental deformities that will take a little longer to determine."

"But they could be perfectly healthy kids right?"

"Yes that's definitely a poss. . . .possibility." Tanya nodded, "Why?"

"I just wanted to be ready," he explained, "I have a feeling that the two of them may not take any problems well, I wanted to make sure I was ready to help them."

"That's very sweet of you." Tanya said smiling.

"Thanks." He accompanied her back to the others and they sat and waited for news from the doctors.

"Mr. . . Uh, Flashblade?" A nurse called from a note on her clipboard.

"How is she?" Wildwing stood immediately having finally being persuaded to sit down, "Are they alright."

"She's fine," she smiled sweetly, "and you have two healthy babies." She hesitated, "um we we're wondering if you and your partner had decided on names yet for the birth certificates?"

"Uh well. . ." Wildwing blushed.

"All that preparation and the two of you haven't even decided what to call them yet!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"Well we were so busy and well I guess we never got around to it." Wildwing said sheepishly hearing the nurse stifle a giggle.

"You're hopeless!" Candy slapped his shoulder.

"Can I see her?" Wildwing asked.

"Sure she's resting and the doctor doesn't want her disturbed but you can sit with her if you like," she said beckoning for him to follow, "your twins are in the room with her." The others watched as she led Wildwing off to Jessica's room.

"Hey," Canard grabbed Nosedive's shoulder as he began to follow, "let him have some time with them first okay?" Nosedive shrugged and went with Candy to get something to eat and drink.

Once the rest of his team had dispersed ignoring his own advise, Canard found his way to Jess' room to find Wildwing standing over his twin's cot looking a little shell shocked.

"You alright?" Canard asked standing in the doorway grinning.

"I'm a dad." Wildwing said gently stroking his new son with one hand and letting his daughter hold his finger of the other in her tiny little hand.

"I always knew you'd beat me to it." Canard chuckled, "You spoken to the doctor about Jessica yet?"

"Yeah he said she has to take it easy for the next few weeks," Wildwing told him looking round, "so it looks like I'm going to be busy."

"We'll all help," Canard said as he turned to leave, "how long's she got to stay here?"

"They said they'd probably let her leave tomorrow or the next day provided she stays in bed until the worst of the pain goes and we don't let her lift anything."

"Okay, well then I'll get the others home and we'll be back in the morning to see you guys." Canard heard Wildwing mutter a preoccupied goodbye as he left and went to find the others. Once that task was completed he explained what was happening and they went back to the pond.

**Another chapter out! I hope you liked this one; I'm not sure how I'm going to get to where I want to go so this is sort of an in-betweener. Please review either way though. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Ten:**

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone screamed at midnight on Christmas Eve. Snow fell silently outside the large chalet Hitome had rented for them all to celebrate the human festival and give Jessica a chance to relax. Chase, Daren and Cassidy had stayed back in Anaheim to keep an eye on things and respond to any drake one alerts that may or may not happen whilst the ducks were away. As soon as they finished cheering they realised the babies were crying and Wildwing and Candy picked them up to shush them. They had finally been named Toby and Sara, Sara was turning out to be the quiet one who spent most of her time sleeping and Toby was the one who screamed for attention twenty four hours a day. Candy handed Sara to Jessica and went over to talk to Nosedive and her uncle. Whilst Wildwing stuck to his new kids and Jessica like glue and the others proceeded to get very drunk, although Grin just sat in the corner and meditated occasionally joining in a conversation here and there.

"Can we play a game?" Talia asked very loudly to anyone within earshot, in other words the whole room.

"Like what girly girl?" Dive asked looking over. Talia thought for a moment.

"Truth or dare." She said smiling maliciously.

"Oh I haven't played that game since I was in j . . . junior high?" Tanya said excitedly.

"I'm in!" Duke said instantly after looking Tanya straight in the eye.

"Sounds cool to me." Candy said. They all sat down around the fire, save Grin, "You not joining us big fella?"

"I would prefer to watch." He replied.

"Awe come on Grinster, what's the matter," Dive said and grinned, "you got a big dark secret you don't want us knowing about?"

"I simply wish to meditate on more important matters." He told them, Dive shrugged and they got on with the game.

"I'll go first." Talia announced, "um, Jessica truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, uh, how old are you?"

"You know how old I am." Jessica protested.

"I do but they don't and I want the exact date in their years." Talia grinned.

"If I ever get my powers back," she muttered then thought, "Let's see, um I was born back when the Polaris computer had just been built, it's been upgraded every ten thousand years since so that would make me forty thousand nine hundred and sixty three years old." When the room stayed deftly quiet she went red and squirmed a little, "What? I'm only twenty three in our years we just live a little longer where I come from."

"A little!" Duke scoffed.

"Oh hush," she said folding her arms getting grumpy, "it's my turn now right so, Duke Truth or dare?"

"Okay Dare."

"There's a surprise." Mallory said teasingly.

"Hey!" Duke threw a chip at her.

"Okay I dare you to . . . ask Tanya to marry you already!" Jessica had an evil grin on her face and Duke felt all eyes on him and Tanya, well she made a very good impression of a robin red breast, "Come on I know you've got the ring, what're you waiting for? Oh and I want it done properly please. You know down on one knee and everything!" Talia squealed with excitement as Tanya flushed an even deeper shade of red and Duke glared at Jessica then took a deep breath. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.

"How long has he been keeping that in his pocket?" Canard asked Jessica.

"Oh at least three weeks if not longer!" Jessica chuckled, "Well?"

"Alright!" Duke said then looked at Tanya a slight flush visible under his own dark feathers, "Will you marry me Tanya?" Tanya just screamed and leapt at him kissing him over and over.

"And there folks you have your answer!" Candy said smiling. Duke and Tanya pulled apart and he placed the ring on her finger then turned to his niece.

"My turn ain't it?" Duke said and Candy looked nervous, "What'll it be Candy truth or dare?"

"You know I'm tired maybe I should just go to. . ."

"Oh no niece of mine I got it so you can get it too." Duke interrupted her.

"Um . . . Dare no truth! No wait!" Candy made a face.

"She said dare first so she's got to do a dare!" Talia yelled.

"No please don't he's so mean he'll make me do something really nasty!" Candy whined.

"I dare my darlin' niece ta go on a date with," he paused for suspense, "Nosedive." Nosedive, who had been taking a sip of his soda spat out the contents of his beak and looked at Candy.

"You're kidding right?" He said to Duke.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Candy turned on him.

"Nothing I just thought." Nosedive sputtered.

"Awe, he's blushing." Wildwing chuckled receiving a cushion in the face, "Hey! Watch the kids!"

"Sorry," Nosedive said sheepishly then yawned, "You know I'm going ta bed." Nosedive made a quick exit and ran up to the room he was sharing with Duke.

Two days later Talia was playing in the snow with Tanya when Nosedive, who was beet red walked out of the door with Candy and the two of them took a duck cycle and headed into the small town at the bottom of the mountain where Duke had kindly booked a table for them at a restaurant and given them directions to a hotel that had a night club. Candy had great pleasure in getting Nosedive very drunk, although as far as he knew he was only drinking soda and orange. They finally arrived home at four in the morning, they'd lost the duck cycle and had somehow managed to find their way home to find Wildwing waiting for them.

"Are you two drunk?" He crossed his arms and glared at the two teens.

"Not me!" Nosedive slurred and nearly fell over if Candy hadn't caught him, "I only had orange in my soda."

"Candy." Duke growled from the doorway.

"What? I only gave him a little bit I didn't know he was such a light weight!" Candy propped Nosedive up on her shoulder.

"The kid ain't from the brotherhood or the guild," Duke told her talking of her parents and others like them; "I doubt he's ever had a drink in his life of course he's a light weight!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that," she whined pouting innocently, "We were only having fun."

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Wildwing rubbed his eyes, "let's just get you two to . . ." He looked up when he heard a scream from upstairs. They looked at each other before running upstairs to see what was wrong, even Nosedive had come too enough to run up with them. They found everyone else up and Jessica ignoring her now screaming twins and comforting a sobbing Talia.

"What's wrong?" Wildwing asked.

"They're coming!" Talia sobbed into Jessica's chest.

**Well not a particularly long one but I am meant to be revising so that's your lot. Please review. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Jessica ran as fast as her disability allowed. She'd known what Talia had sobbed about and she knew this day was to come. She was an oracle and while some might say they are blessed with the second sight, they are also cursed to know how and when they will die. That didn't mean she couldn't try to cheat death for just a little longer, after all, was wanting to live to take care of your children, to grow old with someone you love so much to ask? She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and get her bearings, she knew she'd been going straight and had gone left out of the main doors so should have been heading towards the town where she could blend in better. Of course when you're blind and panicking it's never that simple, _"this puts a whole knew prospective on 'blind panic'"_ she thought to herself, and with the thought of the safety of your children and lover and your imminent death on your mind you're bound to get just a little lost. She spun around and slipped in the snow falling over, she could have sworn she had heard something. She got up and ran away from the sound, all the while hearing something running behind her. All she could do was try to run faster but whatever it was was catching up. It grabbed her by the shoulder and she screamed despite herself.

"Whoa hey, take it easy Jess," Nosedive watched her worriedly, "why'd you run off like that?"

"Listen I have to go," Jess said trying to get out of the boy's grip, "it's not safe to be around me right now."

"What do you mean?" But before she could answer him everything in the forest went unnaturally silent. Jessica heard the sound of Nosedive changing his clothes into his battle gear and pull out his weapon.

"Please," she pleaded in a whisper, "you have to get away from me!"

"But Wildwing and everybody else are out looking for you!" Nosedive said, "And why are we whispering?" Something moved behind him and he spun round and pointed his gun at the area, "Who's there?" Two figures in black robes jumped down and stayed in a menacing crouch. Nosedive felt Jessica pulling on his wrist to get him to leave but he didn't want to take his eyes off the two ahead. "You'd better back off or else you hear?"

"We are not after you boy." One said.

"We are only after the oracle first class." The other pitched in.

"Get in our way though." The first said and both pulled out extremely large swords.

"And we will go through you." The second finished the warning.

"Please Nosedive you have to get out of hear!" Jessica implored whilst trying to push him away from the voices she's just heard.

"No way I'm leaving you!" Nosedive protested.

"Very well." Both robed figure said and lunged. Jessica didn't even hear Nosedive scream. She backed up against a tree and tried to listen for the two attackers but she heard nothing and even though she knew how the Raxi would kill her it was still a shock to feel the cold metal pierce her chest. She heard a scream and then there was blackness.

Talia kept screaming even after the Raxi had gone she couldn't stop and before she knew it strong grey arms were wrapped around her and she heard someone else yelling and sobbing at the same time. She looked around trying very hard to avoid looking at the bloody mess and saw Canard, Mallory and Duke trying to hold back a hysterical Wildwing. She watched as Canard gave Duke a look and the ex-thief gripped Wing's shoulder and squeezed. The effect was instantaneous; Wildwing slumped to the floor unconscious. Talia then turned her attention to Tanya who was checking over Nosedive.

"Is he . . ?" Mallory couldn't finish the question.

"He's alive, b . . . barely," she said then grimaced at Jessica's lifeless body, "we have to get him back to Anaheim though; I'm not sure how long we'll have. The . ... the airowing may not be fast enough though and . . . and . . ." Duke walked over and started to clean up Dive's wounds talking to Tanya softly and she calmed down a bit.

"I can get him back." Talia said to Tanya and sniffed, "I could teleport you and Nosedive back then the others could follow in the airowing."

"We need to hurry!" Tanya implored the young goddess. Talia nodded and clasped her hands together as if in prayer then began to glow she, Nosedive and Tanya shimmered for a few moments before disappearing completely.

"Grin, take Wildwing back to the cabin for now," Canard looked at Mallory and Duke, "I guess we'd better take her back too." Canard couldn't even bring himself to say her name and felt physically sick as duke pulled the blade out of Jessica's chest. He caught her body as it fell to the ground and Duke took off his long coat and covered her over. The three ducks followed after Grin where they knew Wildwing's twins were sleeping soundly and Candy was waiting for them to return oblivious to what had happened.

"What happened tonight?" Mallory said out loud without meaning to.

"We won't know that until Nosedive wakes up." Canard said still resisting the urge to throw up.

"If he wakes up." Duke pointed out.

"If he doesn't then . . ." Mallory paused, "Wildwing he'll . . ."

"I doubt he'll get over it," Canard finished, "even with his kids."

"Guys!" Candy said running out of the building, "Grin won't say what's happened, what's going . . ." Candice's face turned a shade lighter when she noticed the blood all over Canard and the feminine shape under her uncle's coat, "No." she took a step back and covered her beak, "this isn't happening, they were so happy. Why would anyone do this?"

"We don't know." Canard sighed and walked past her and took Jessica into the house and laid her down on the couch.

"Who did this?" Candy's only reply was a shrug and she noticed Duke and Mallory had disappeared.

"Raxi." They turned to see Chase standing in the doorway looking like he'd just flown through a hurricane.

"Excuse me?" Canard said rubbing his temples, "and why are you all wet."

"There's a really big storm going over Anaheim and the Raxi are a race of devils," Chase walked over to the couch and pulled the coat back to examine the fatal wound whilst Candy looked away, "the problem is they only come when they are summoned. They can see through you and know your past and present, but the summoner will have given them a target and that is all they can destroy. Nosedive will live, they cannot kill anyone but their target or they will self destruct as it were."

"But Jessica?" Candy said feeling less than okay; she felt a hand on hers and smiled at Canard in thanks.

"Has known, like any oracle, how and when she would die form a young age," Chase told them and pulled the coat back over his old friend, "she knew this day would come and no doubt she was running to protect all of you."

"So these things would have hurt us if she'd stayed?" Canard asked.

"Most definitely," Chase informed then, "I came here to escort all of you home as I assume that's what you want me to do. Daren is helping Tanya with Nosedive who's still unconscious."

"I'll get Grin to put Wing in the airowing." Canard got up to leave.

"Is he alright?" Chase asked genuinely worried.

"No." Canard said stopping only long enough to say it then kept walking.

Once the airowing was packed up and ready to go Candy and Mallory took the twins and Grin carried Wildwing to the airowing and they set off with Duke flying the jet. Once home they placed Wildwing in the infirmary with his brother and went about dealing with funeral arrangements for Jessica. They first contacted Cleghorn to get him to make sure there were no questions, he had been told the truth but they wanted the public to think she died from sickness after child birth. Nobody could get Wildwing to speak for the first few weeks, not even Nosedive When he woke up. All their leader would do was to dote over his children and make sure they were okay. Letters poured in for him offering condolences, although some weren't quite so sympathetic. The funeral was surreal, quite a few of the locals showed up, Hitome was there and Nosedive had brought Thrash and Mookie along, more for support than anything else. Onlookers watched as the ducks buried their supposedly human friend all silent save Talia who cried the whole time into Chase's belly and silent tears fell down Wildwing's cheeks as the casket was lowered down into the ground. Nosedive threw a bouquet of lilies on top of it that he had bought whilst out with Thrash and Mookie and the human grave diggers began to fill the hole back in. Wildwing stood staring at the mound of earth for quite some time before he could be persuaded to leave and go back to his children back at the pond with Phil.

**Okay I am so evil! I hope you liked this one but rest assured this is not the end of this story. I will keep going if it kills me! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Twelve:**

A young woman hummed an old lullaby to her children as they slept and she looked out the window of her palace. She was an empress, loved and cherished by her people and all who knew her except one. Her brother hated her every fibre and had frequently made a nuisance of himself since she had been chosen as empress over two millennia ago. What worried Miyuka though was his current silence. Her royal guards and even her imperial knights were unable to locate his whereabouts and when he kept silent for long periods like this he was planning something.

Miyuka awoke with a start to hear shouting and screaming and immediately ran to her children's bedside but they weren't there. She desperately looked around to see where they could have got to but saw no trace of them.

"Hello sister dear." Her brother Loki menacingly murmured whilst lurking in the shadows. "I thought I might treat your family to some fun."

"Where are they?" Miyuka growled dangerously, her demon eyes glowing red.

"Just look out the window." He replied as if some sort of joke and the empress ran to the window to see her family trussed up on the turrets all dead. Her husband had been decapitated and there was no trace of his head, "your husband awoke first despite my spells, he tried to stop me," Miyuka glowed red as she charged up her powers using her fury to amplify them, "I couldn't let him get between me and my two nephews now could I?"

"You monster!" Miyuka yelled and threw a huge bolt of energy in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Tut tut, Miyuka you should know by now that I like to play games and I'm never where you think I should be!" a pentacle appeared on the ground around her and she screamed as the spell took affect. "I will take what is mine now sister dear and you will watch every moment!" Miyuka felt the cold hand of fear wrap around her heart as her brother laughed and dragged her down to her own holding cells where he threw her roughly inside.

"You are sure this will work?" Draganus asked the demon before him.

"I summoned the Raxi for you didn't I?" Loki asked, "I was also the one who sent Lucifer after New heaven. I've always hated that place."

"Your kind have always been peaceful," wraith pointed out, "why change after all these many years?"

"I have never been peaceful." Loki spat and turned to look at the chameleon who stared at the young woman Loki had brought with him.

"She crazy or something?" he asked as he watched her play with a piece of chalk and draw pictures on the ground.

"Of late yes." Loki replied then addressed her, "Miyuka go do that somewhere else!" The girl yelped and ran out of the room as quickly as she could.

"I will ask you again," Draganus said impatiently, "will this work?"

"You have taken away that oracle woman he cared so much for and you are about to threaten the life of his younger brother," Loki said holding up a vial with a green liquid inside, "this poison is deadly when used improperly and when mixed as I have done so for you it will be a slow and painful death for the young boy. We will offer an antidote for Wildwing's life and the fool will be bound to take it without a thought for his own safety." Loki looked at the overlord smiling, "And I know how much you want to play with that leader of theirs."

"I will have my revenge," Draganus snarled, "and I will make Wildwing watch as his team dies then I will take this planet and reclaim Puckworld!"

"You ain't gonna kill im boss?" the chameleon asked scratching his head.

"For all the problems that duck has caused me I will do far worse than kill him!" Draganus laughed as Loki finished preparing the poison and loaded it into a dart for Siege to use on Nosedive.

"I will take care of those simpletons from New Heaven and I will then be free to take New Heaven as my own then make all those miserable gods and angels my own personal slaves." Loki said to no one in particular.

Nosedive watched as his brother silently cared for his children. Wildwing hadn't smiled for nearly six months, at least not a real one. Toby and Sara were the only ones Wildwing ever spoke to now, Nosedive couldn't even get Wildwing to acknowledge him half the time and the older duck had slipped into such a deep depression Tanya had made him take tablets for it and made sure the others kept an eye on him. On more than one occasion Dive had found the pill packets, still full in the trash and confronted him about it, but Wildwing just blocked him out again. Sara started to cry whilst Wing was trying to feed Toby so Dive walked over and picked her up rocking her gently.

"Why won't you talk to me bro?" Nosedive said as he sat down with his niece and tickled her under her beak, "cause you know I'm here to listen right?" Dive looked up and found Wildwing was deliberately avoiding his gaze and sighed, "You can't keep on like this!" Nosedive said angrily, "she wouldn't want you to be like this and neither do your kids! We're all here for you but you're too damn stubborn to talk to anyone!" Wildwing heard his brother and sighed; for once the younger duck was right.

"I'm supposed to be strong aren't I?" Wildwing said softly as he placed his now dozing son back into his cradle.

"Being strong doesn't mean not showing when you're hurt Wing," Nosedive snapped, "That's just stupid! We all know how much you loved her but right now you're acting like she never even existed!"

"I should have done something." Wildwing stood staring at the floor.

"How do you think I feel? I tried to help her and I failed!" Nosedive put Sara back in her cot, "She died cause I couldn't beat those things! It's my fault she's dead and my fault you're like this!" Nosedive dropped the pretence and allowed the tears to fall.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Wildwing said clenching his fists, "It's not your fault at least you tried."

"It's not yours either and you were out looking for her just like the rest of us were!" Nosedive looked away and resisted the urge to shout and scream at his brother but he didn't want to wake the kids. "She was my friend and it doesn't matter what she was or what powers she might have had before, she was still blind and it wasn't fair that she had to die like that." Wildwing went to say something but Dive carried on, "she must have been so scared but she tried to get me to leave she didn't care about herself she just wanted me to get to safety. She knew what was coming Wing," Nosedive spun around and looked at his brother, "she knew what they were and Chase says she knew she was going to die and how a long time ago. How could anyone live like that?" Nosedive took a deep breath feeling much better after his rant and saw that tears were falling from Wildwing eyes now as well and his breathing was off. "Wing?"

"I miss her so much." Wildwing said before finally breaking down and falling to his knees he began to sob. Nosedive hadn't expected this and awkwardly pulled his brother into a hug as Wildwing had done for him many times before, allowing him to sob into his shoulder.

Outside Tanya stood listening with Duke and Canard, who indicated for them to follow him. They walked to the kitchen where they found everyone else waiting for them.

"Did you speak to Wildwing?" Talia asked as they arrived.

"Nosedive's in there with him." Duke said sitting down and allowing Tanya to sit with him.

"I didn't even realise how bad it had gotten." Canard said more to himself than the others.

"What happened?" Mallory demanded.

"We went to talk to him and Nosedive was already there," Canard said picking up an apple and rubbing it against his shirt, "Nosedive told him exactly what had happened when . . . well you know and Wing just broke down. I mean he's always so together, I've never seen him like this even after the camps.

"He has lost the woman he loved," Grin said philosophically, "when the injury is of the heart it is not so quickly cured."

"It's been nearly six months!" Canard exclaimed, "they weren't together that long . . . ow! Hey!" Canard rubbed his head and looked around to find Candy scowling at him.

"He's heart broken!" She scolded, "some people never get over loosing someone who dies naturally, how do you think he feels loosing her the way he did," she folded her arms and shook her head, "he's your best friend for pucks sake! Show a little compassion huh?"

"I know it's just . . . he's better at this than me," Canard explained, "Why do you think I gave him the mask in limbo. He's always been a good leader; he just never really knew it. I mean I'm a trained leader and all but he managed to get you guys to work as a team better than I ever did."

"Boo balas!" Phil burst into the kitchen and was greeted by a groan.

"Go away Phil!" Canard moaned.

"But you promised to go to the charity fair in the park!" Phil protested, "The kids from the local orphanage are expecting you."

"Oh all right!" Canard rubbed his temples, "you guys okay with this."

"Yep!" Everyone spun around when they heard Nosedive's voice and saw him with the double pram and Wildwing standing next to him looking everywhere but at them.

"You guys coming too then!" Phil said sounding excited, "Great! I've wanted those kids to get some publicity and . . ." He stopped as soon as he realised the murderous way in which everyone, bar Wildwing, was looking at him, "Uh we should go before we're late, meet ya there see ya bye!" He ran out of the pond like a bat out of hell and to his car.

The fair was quite small but the kids loved the ducks and there was a guy doing pony rides so Nosedive and Wildwing held Toby and Sara on top of them as they laughed with glee at being on such a funny toy. Talia had a go too and declared that she wanted a pony and when could she get one, which was replied with 'when you have the money yourself' from various members of the team. Eventually Cassidy produced a huge picnic basket and Chase various bits of cutlery and they found a nice shady patch of grass to eat the food Chase had made for them.

"You're sure you made this Chase," Daren said grinning and glancing sideways at Cassidy, "you're not just saying that to kill us all with Cassidy's cooking are you?"

"What did you say!" Cassidy growled.

"Ow man anyone else getting slaughtered by the bugs out here?" Nosedive asked as he rubbed the back of his neck where he could already feel a lump forming. Candy and Talia burst out laughing whilst the others shrugged and finished off the food. They posed for a few more pictures and the photographer promised to send them some of the ones of the twins then they made their way home. Wildwing watched his kids sleep as they drove and a small smile crept to his beak, _"maybe I can do this,"_ he thought then sighed, _"I promise I'll protect them Jess. I swear it."_ He looked up and realised they'd arrived in the hanger and everyone else was getting out.

"You okay Dive?" Wildwing asked as his brother seemed to heave himself out of his seat and looked a shade paler than normal.

"I don't feel so good," Dive said yawning and rubbing his eyes, "I'm gonna go to bed okay?"

"Sure Dive, you want anything?" Wildwing asked like he always did when his little brother was sick.

"Nah I'm okay. Night." Wildwing nodded and watched his brother walk off then shrugged and got the twins and took them to the nursery.

**Another chappy. Hope you like it please review good or bad. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter 13:**

"Angel?" a little boy with jet black hair and blood red eyes whined as he sat in his room, "why can't I come out and fly the ship with you?"

"Because the last time I let you in here you nearly flew us into the sun!" A purple haired young girl replied gritting her teeth, "Why don't you just read a book or something you brought plenty along?"

"But I'm bored!" He whined again.

"Why do I get myself into these messes?" Angel looked up at the ceiling remembering finding the old man on a nearly dead planet who'd asked her to look after his grandson Taro and to reunite him with his Aunt Miyuka. Of course the man was dying so what could shesay? 'Sorry gramps no kids allowed?' Ever since she was found three years before with no memory of anything but fighting that had been all she'd done and now she was the most feared bounty hunter in her universe. However they were no longer in thier universe and it had taken them six months to get to where they were now which was approaching a backwater planet that didn't even register on her systems. "Why does it have to be like this!" Angel herself whined to the air.

Wildwing checked his brother for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. His sibling had been running a fever for nearly two days now and it was getting worse. Tanya was getting more and more insistent that Dive should be in the infirmary but Nosedive had begged to stay in his own room so Wildwing had given in and told Tanya that he was staying there at least for a little longer.

"Dive?" Wildwing asked softly, no answer. "Nosedive?" Wildwing went into the room and perched in the side of the bed, "Divey" He said shaking him a little. His hand whiped back almost instantly, he was way too hot. "Tanya!" Wildwing picked up his brother and ran down the hall to the infirmary. He gently placed Nosedive on the nearest bed and switched the medicom unit on then ran to find some help. "Tanya didn't you hear me?"

"Ah Wildwing," Draganus grinned from the screen, "I assume from you demeour you have figured out your dear brother is not well."

"What have you done to him!" Wildwing yelled and nearly lunged at the screen, but Grin grabbed him before he could.

"I have a new associate who concocted a little gift for him," Draganus chuckled, "your brother has aproximately five days left to live. If you wish to save him however, I suggest you meet me alone, with the mask at the coordinates I transmit to you. Of course you are most welcome to try and create an antidote yourselves if you wish but I doubt very much you will create one in time." Draganus laughed and signed off.

Wildwing felt physically sick. He'd just got over losing Jessica he couldn't lose Nosedive as well!

"Tanya?" Canard asked looking at the scientist.

"I can get to work right now but he's right there's very little chance I could create an an. . . anti . . . a cure in such a short time." Tanya looked back at Wildwing, "I'm so sorry."

"Then I have to do as he says." Wildwing stared at the floor, "I can't let him die."

"Wildwing you can't Draganus'll kill you!" Duke implored.

"We should go with you and stay in the back ground till we can strike!" Mallory declared.

"No!" Wildwing said forcefully, "I won't endanger anyone else, not again. I'll go alone!"

Miyuka hid in the corner listening to the scary lizard man and resited the urge to rock herself. She remembered Loki speaking of a poison she had once forbbiden during her reign as empress and she had known the cure to it well as anyone who had forbidden a poison should. She got up once he had gone and made her way to her brother's chambers and his potions. All she had to do now was to remember the cure and the poor duck Draganus was speaking to who had looked so scared would be okay. She could cure his brother. Miyuka found all the ingredients she could remember needing and ran back down the hall to what served as her quarters where she began to mix the potions as best she could.

"Wildwing you can't be serious!" Canard said as he walked along the corridor alongside his best friend who was already in his battle gear, "You've got two kids to think about and Nosedive would never let you do it in the first place!"

"Dive's good with kids he'll take care of them better than I ever could," Wildwing said making sure his gauntlet was loaded, "and it doesn't matter what he would or wouldn't want right now he's dieing and I have to save him," Wildwing frowned, "that's my job, I failed Jessica and I am not going to fail Nosedive as well!"

"You never failed anyone Wildwing!" Canard spun him around, "Why can't you get that into your thick skull? At least wait for Cassidy, Chase and Darren to get back they can handle Draganus once and for all!"

"What's to stop Draganus detroying the antidote as soon as he realises what's happening?" Wildwing asked.

"What's to stop him not giving us the antidote at all?" Canard bit back.

"I'm going Canard and that's final!" Wing yelled and stormed off to find a duck cycle.

"I take it you heard that." Canard didn't even look back as the ex-thief came out of his hiding place, "make sure he doesn't get killed okay?"

"Sure thing boss!" Duke gave canard a mock salut and went after Wildwing.

**Hey guys sorry this is another short one but my laptop's died and my sisters are telling me to get off the family computer! I hope you liked it even with the crummy ending, if you've read my other stories you may recognise one of the new characters (sorry but I love this character of mine and wanted to use her again!) Please review. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Wildwing bit back the cry of pain as Draganus switched the torture device on once more. He should have known they would never have given him the antidote, he should have known Canard wouldn't let him go alone. Duke had followed and had also become the overlord's captive but was currently residing in one of Draganus' not so comfortable holding cells.

"How does it feel Wildwing?" Wildwing felt the lizard by his ear, "how does it feel to know your dear brother is dieing and you can do nothing to stop it." He chuckled, "But don't worry once I have broken your spirit you will give me the codes to get into that infernal base of yours and how to get past the security systems."

"Go to hell!" Wildwing spat through gritted teeth. Draganus sneered and switched the machine on again relishing in the duck's pain.

Miyuka finally finished her little potion and wiped the thin dusting of sweat on her brow. She bottled it up and placed it into the sleeve of her kimono then hurried out of her room. She past Siege and Wraith along the way and heard them mention that they had two prisoners aboard so she went down to the holding cells to see if they might be of any help to her. Once down there she found a gray duck lying semi conscious on the floor. She stood staring at him for a good few minutes before deciding that he looked like he could help her so she typed in a code she'd seen used on other doors and to her delight it worked.

"Wake up now." She said shaking his shoulder, receiving a groan in return, "you must wake up now!" She said a little more urgently which seemed to get the duck's attention.

"Wha . . . Who are you?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Miyuka," she said pulling at his arm frustrated that he wasn't already moving, "you must help!" She pulled and pulled until he finally got up and began to follow her.

"I ain't leavin' without Wildwing." He stated firmly, "You know where he is miss?" Miyuka shook her head looking upset.

"We must leave quickly," she told him all the while dragging him along the corridor and glancing all over the place, "if Loki finds out I will hurt, hurt bad, very bad." Duke raised an eyebrow and stopped taking the woman's hand. She had jet black hair and almond skin, with blood red eyes and pointed ears. She was quite tall and looked like she could have been very proud once but now all he could see behind the red eyes was fear. Almost like a little child wishing to escape some terrible torment.

"Who's Loki?" Duke asked no longer allowing her to move.

"Brother I have been bad, he will punish." She began to make a high wailing noise, not all that loud but enough for Duke to hear it then she place her hands over her ears and closed her eyes tight, "Miyuka has been very bad, very bad, Loki will punish Miyuka. But boy need help! Miyuka does not know what to do!" Duke felt sorry for whoever this woman was, she didn't seem to have an ounce of sanity left, she obviously knew right from wrong but as for anything else, she had obviously lost her mind.

"I won't let him punish you miss, I promise, we just have to find my friend and we can go far away from here where Loki can't hurt you no more."

"Away?" Miyuka looked up hopeful.

"Sure thing!" Duke gave her a warm smile and offered his hand which she took then she began to lead him down a corridor to his left.

"Friend could be down here, yes definitely no other place, surely." She mumbled away and Duke allowed her honing his senses listening out for any indication of the enemy. Just as they reached the end he pulled Miyuka into a doorway and put his hand over her mouth. Draganus stalked past without even noticing and when Duke was satisfied he'd given him enough time to get out of ear shot he rushed over to the room Draganus had exited. Miyuka stayed behind him as he checked to see if anything was inside but all there was was Wildwing strapped to an upright table connected to various wires and small burns showing all over his body. "Found friend we go now?" Duke nodded and went over freeing Wing and hoisting the younger duck over his shoulder with a little difficulty and followed Miyuka down various halls to the exit avoiding drones as they went. Once they were a safe distance away Duke left Wildwing in Miyuka's care and called the others from a pay phone as they hadn't wanted to stay around to find his saber let alone his comm unit. Before long they were well on their way back to the pond where Wildwing could be treated and Miyuka would be safe.

"Where is he!" Draganus fumed as smoke billowed out of his nostrils.

"I'm afraid that traitor of a sister may have aided their escape." Loki said coolly with a slight grin on his lips.

"What!" Draganus yelled.

"Never mind that," Loki waved his hand absently and turned back to the computer screen he'd been looking at before he'd been interrupted, "it seems someone from my own galaxy is here. I wish to greet her Draganus so," Loki pressed a button and the ships lasers fired repeatedly on a ship entering the earth's atmosphere, "I need to use your weapons for a few minutes so I can utterly destroy them!" Loki laughed and watched the radar screen to make sure the ship he was aiming for was shot down.

"What did you do!" Angel yelled throwing the wet towel she'd been using to dry her hair to the side and sitting down in the pilot seat.

"I didn't do anything!" Taro yelled jumping into the copilot's seat and strapping in, promptly placing his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yeah like that's going to help." Angel muttered rolling her eyes, "why do these things always happen to me?" Angel whined dodging another barrage of laser fire and wincing when a laser hit her main engine, "great the shields were already down and now my main engine's hit," she made sure the ship wouldn't hit anything populated then grabbed Taro's hand who yelped in surprise, "I couldn't wake up a normal kid, she grumbled as she hoisted the young boy up into the mini jet attached to the top of the ship, "I had to wake up able to fight, why couldn't I have woken up and only remembered how to do something safe," she activated the mini jet's own shields and deactivated the safety clamps keeping it attached to the main ship, "like knitting, oh yeah knittings a nice safe thing to do, not like being a bounty hunter!" The damaged engine finally blew and she used the blast as cover to get away then set the jet down once she felt they weren't being followed.

"What do we do now Miss Angel?" Taro asked looking around at the scenery of sand and desert.

"Well' it's getting late and I always keep this thing stocked with supplies so I guess we stay here tonight and see what classes as civilization on this planet tomorrow. I detected unusual power outages before I went to have my shower and I think we're pretty close to the town I located them in so we go there and see who they are and if they can help us. Who knows they may even know your aunt?" Angel rubbed her temples and felt that annoying urge of stress and depression surging over her, but resisted dealing with it so as not to upset Taro. They spent the night under the stars next to the mini jet then the next morning they made their way into the nearest town. Angel dressed in some shorts and a sweat shirt and put a base ball cap on Taro to hide the fact that he had red eyes and hoped that they wouldn't be too conspicuous. However when you're five foot six with long thick purple hair on a planet where hair colors seemed to be limited Angel found herself wishing she'd dug out a holo-watch to disguise herself a little more. After a few hours of wondering around what they later found out to be Anaheim, Taro decided he was hungry so they found a park to sit in and ate some food she'd packed in her back pack. Angel tried to ignore Taro when he started to pull on her sleeve but he kept doing it and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Taro I don't find that even remotely funny you know." She said gritting her teeth.

"But Angel look." Taro pointed at someone sitting on the grass ahead of them reading a newspaper, on the front cover were the words, "_The mighty ducks get yet more house guests!" _ Then below a picture of a beautiful young woman with jet black hair and blood red eyes hiding behind a large gray duck. "It's Miyuka, Angel we've found her!" Taro squealed and before she could stop him he'd raced over to the man reading the paper and got his attention, "Hey mister that lady on the front, how can I find her?" The man blinked and looked Taro up and down.

"Um, they live under the pond I think."

"Why would anyone live under a pond?" Angel said looking over to a nearby duck pond suspiciously.

"No uh, the pond is an ice rink. I think they built some house under there or something." He looked at Angel who gave him her best innocent young girl look, "Do you know the Mighty Ducks or something?"

"No but we know their new friend and we've been looking for her so now we know where she is and we've got to go mow bye!" Angel said and grabbed Taro's hand and pulled him away, "Well at least we know where they live, just not how to get there."

"Why didn't you ask that nice human?" Taro asked as he tried in vain to keep up.

"In case that nice human didn't like aliens silly the fewer who know we're here the better," Angel looked around and saw an advertisement for something called a hockey match, "besides we don't even know if your aunt's with those people of her own free will yet so we need to keep a low profile okay Taro?" Angel stopped and realized he wasn't standing behind her looking at the poster where she'd left him but across the road asking for directions to the pond. She stomped up to him clenching her fists and trying very hard to keep her temper in check, "Taro."

"It's three blocks that way then left for another four block through the mall and you can't miss it deary." The elderly woman said as she arrived, "such a nice young man you're a credit to your mother young man."

"Thank you so much ma'am, really," he looked up at Angel who didn't look too impressed, "come on Angel let's go now!" He took her hand and pulled her off in the direction the lady had indicated.

"You kids take care now don't talk to any strange men you here!" The old lady called after them then went about her business. Taro made Angel run the entire way and when they finally reached the building they were looking for it looked deserted.

"Taro I thought I said low profile," Angel said folding her arms, "and it doesn't look like any body's here." She sighed and sat down on the curb.

"But that guy said they lived underneath so maybe they're all under there!" Taro pulled on Angel's arm and she reluctantly got to her feet and allowed him to lead her inside the colossal building.

"How are they Tanya?" Canard asked as she finished re-dressing Wildwing's burns, something she'd been doing three times a day since they'd got him back.

"Wildwing should live, he's in a lot of pain and he's exhausted but he'll live," Tanya wiped her brow and looked over at Nosedive, "but we're loosing Nosedive and I'm nowhere near creating an antidote for him." Tanya yelled out and knocked over the small trolley she'd put all the things she'd needed to treat Wildwing and it all fell noisily to the floor.

"It's alright sweetheart," Duke said gently wrapping his arms around his fiance's waist, "you've done your best that's all he'd ask."

"But he's just kid Duke it's his eighteenth birthday in three weeks time and I . . ." Tanya started to sob into his chest as he held her close and spoke soothing words into her ear. Both looked around when Miyuka pulled on Tanya's shirt sleeve, neither had heard her come in. One hand was clutching something against her chest and she held the hand out to reveal a vial of yellow liquid. "What . . . ?" Tanya looked from Miyuka to the vial.

"Help boy now," Miyuka smiled placing the vial in Tanya's hand, "make boy better. I used to have little boys, I had two Chiro and Yosho. I cannot let more die because of Loki. No, no that would be very bad. Bad, bad" Grin came up behind her and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Perhaps we could go and have some tea whilst Tanya uses your cure?" Grin asked offering her his arm.

"Oh yes I like tea, tea is good. Good good very good." She took his arm and the large gray duck led her away so Tanya could do her work.

"Canard would you get Darren for me please?" Tanya said as she loaded the serum into a needle.

"Sure thing." Canard left quickly and Darren soon arrived.

"I want you here in case anything goes wrong okay?" she told the God whilst looking at Nosedive. She tested to make sure the needle was working properly then she and Darren approached the bed and she injected Dive with the concoction, "Please let this work."

"What is it?" Darren asked.

"I hope it's the anti . . anti . . . the cure," Tanya said gently sliding the needle out of Dive's arm and stepping back, "Miyuka gave it to me."

"Is it wise to trust something given to you by a mad woman?" Darren looked at her.

"I have nothing and you have nothing," Tanya told him and shrugged, "what more can we do but sit and watch him die. At least this way we tried something."

"I suppose your right and with all antidotes I guess now all we can do is wait."

"Yes I guess you're right."

"Come on Tawny," Duke said steering her out of the room, "you need rest, your dead on your feet." Duke took her to her room and bade her good night before going to check on his niece. "You been to see him yet?" Duke asked when he found her in her room.

"Earlier yeah, Duke he'll be all right won't he?" She asked staring at her wall.

"We don't know yet. Candy you do know he's head over heels for ya right?" Duke sat down on her bed beside her.

"I know."

"So do you feel the same way?"

"I'm not sure." Candy said still staring at her wall.

"Well I think you need to think real hard and if you don't feel the same way you have to tell him before you end up hurting him." Duke got up and began to leave.

"I'd never hurt him ever!" She said angrily.

"That's what they all say Candy Floss." Duke left the room and looked up at the sound of the intruder alarm. He raced down the halls sensing Mallory, Candy and Tanya hot on his heels. They ran to the ready room where they found Canard Cassidy and Chase all ready to fire on a skinny purple haired girl holding an energy saber and what looked like someone hiding behind her.

"Who are you and how did you get in here kid!" Canard demanded.

"Aunt Miyuka's here I want to see my aunt Miyuka," a little boy ran out from behind the girl and stood in front of her with his arms held out, "please don't hurt my friend we couldn't find anyone upstairs and I wanted to see my auntie so bad that she said she'd get us in somehow," Duke heard the doors open behind him, "and she did but she set off an alarm and she said a bad word but that's okay cause she's a grown up and grown ups . . .can . . .Aunt Miyuka!" He ran full tilt at the black haired woman and flung his arms around her. She in return hugged him back and shushed him as he started crying. Everyone else turned back to look at the purple haired girl.

"Hi," She waved sheepishly, "sorry about that but he can be so annoying at times and," Canard typed in a few commands into the computer and a ex ray image came up on the screen of her, "hey that's rude you know!" She protested covering up her chest.

"What are your names?" Cassie inquired.

"I'm Taro and this is my best friend Angel," Taro pulled away from his aunt now tear free, "she helped me find my aunt Miyuka cause the rest of my family went away and couldn't come back."

**Well there ya go another chapter I hope you liked it, please review. Toodles Angel xxx!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Beyond Sight._**

**Chapter fifteen:**

Angel yawned and stretched as she exited the room she'd shared with Mallory the night previously. Mallory had also lent her a shirt to sleep in and given the girl her extra pillow to sleep on. Of course it had taken a little gentle persuasion on Canard's part but she'd given in in the end. Angel walked down the hall and found her way to the kitchen where it seemed every one in the pond was all at once. She blinked a few times then sniffed the air and looked for the source of the unusual breakfast smell to find they were all having left over pizza for breakfast.

"Hey kid hungry?" Duke waved as she entered and tried not to laugh at her disgusted face, "the only ones who know how to cook are Tanya and Chase." he explained, "Tanya's busy tending to Wildwing and Dive and Chase is off helping save a village from an avalanche."

"And you couldn't have cereal?" Angel pointed out.

"We ran out." Candy replied grabbing another piece and receiving a glare from both Cassidy and Mallory.

"Oh."

"Want some?" Taro asked with his mouth full and shrank at the glare Miyuka gave him.

"Um, I'll pass," she stepped around them and looked in the cupboards and found some flour, eggs and then went to the fridge and got some milk. She then fished out a frying pan from the draining board and switched on the oven, "Anyone for pancakes?" Everyone stopped talking and eating to look at her.

"You can cook?" Canard asked dubiously and cursed as Sara knocked the spoon of baby food out of his hand and onto his shirt, which in turn caused Candy to burst out laughing.

"Yes I can cook." Angel said, "I'm not one of those lazy slobs that use those nasty machines to replicate things."

"Cool like in star trek?" Nosedive said weakly from the doorway, "Hey guys." He smile at them when they didn't reply.

"What's star trek?" Angel asked him.

"TV show," He slowly made his way over and sat by Candy putting his arm around her, "Hey, we havin' pancakes?" Duke noticed Candy didn't return the affection and looked a little awkward.

"Want some?" Angel started to mix up the ingredients, "I'm glad this planet has the same food as my universe or I don't know what I'd do. If I had to eat junk food all the time . . !"

"How do you feel kid?" Duke asked Nosedive as it didn't look like his niece would.

"Lousy," Nosedive replied flushing slightly as everyone was looking at him, "but Tanya says I can walk about so long as I take it easy."

"And Wildwing?" Cassie asked.

"He's woken up but he's still pretty out of it," he looked at the table and desperately wanted Candy to comfort him, but he guessed she didn't want to catch anything from him or something, "Draganus ruffed him up pretty bad." Dive looked up and searched the room his gaze finally resting on Miyuka, "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"I couldn't let a boy die, that would be bad." Miyuka said picking up another piece of pizza and delicately eating it.

"Here ya go guys," Angel served up a few pancakes and made some more before settling down herself and tucking in, it wasn't particularly healthy but it was better than day old pizza any day. They soon finished everything and everyone went about their daily business.

"Hey Candy Tanya says I should be okay to go to that fair at the weekend wanna come?" Dive asked as he followed Candy along the corridor.

"Aren't fairs for little kids?" Candy said sounding annoyed.

"They got stuff for older kids too ya know," Nosedive replied a little hurt, "so you wanna come?"

"I'll think about it Dive." Candy said irritably and walked off. Nosedive watched her leave extremely confused and went to find Duke to see what he'd done wrong

"Nice shot." Angel commented as Mallory practiced on her aim at the shooting range.

"Thanks," Mallory said reloading her launcher, "you shoot?"

"I kind of have to in my job." The purple haired girl shrugged and picked up another launcher, "these aren't lasers then huh?"

"No but they can do just as much damage depending on the type of ammo we use," Mallory then made a face, "just what job is that you do Angel?"

"Oh didn't I tell you guys yet?" Mallory shook her head no and awaited Angel's explanation, "I'm a bounty hunter."

"You catch criminals for money?" Mallory asked sceptically eying the relatively small girl in front of her.

"That's right, in the dimension I came from there was no form of policing, but there is a universal law that allows any one to catch criminals and the authorities reimburse you according to how difficult a capture the criminal is considered to be. Then the worst ones are taken to the planet of Thrull where they are imprisoned on the planet with others like them. The rest are sold as slaves."

"Don't the criminals just leave the planet?" Mallory pointed out.

"They can try but they wouldn't get very far," Angel took aim at the target and fired the launcher getting a perfect bullseye, "but there's a forcefield surrounding it that can only be disabled from the outside."

"Nice shot, but couldn't someone get them out from the other side?"

"I guess but no one's ever tried yet, the space station the controls are on is guarded by highly paid and highly dangerous mercenaries anyone who tried would either have to brainless or stupid." She looked at the gun still in her hand, "You know I prefer my laser this gun's bulky and not all that easy to aim."

"I'm used to them," Mallory shrugged putting hers back in it's holster, "Hey since your ship got trashed with all your clothes in you want to go shopping for some more?"

"Sure I love shopping!" Angel squealed. Mallory laughed and the two girls went to get ready to go out. Angel borrowed some more clothes off Mallory and they spent the rest of the day maxing out Mal's credit card.

"But you said you'd go!" Nosedive yelled not caring that everyone in the pond could here him.

"No I said I'd think about it, besides I'm going paint balling with uncle Duke and Canard now, you're welcome to come with us you know!" Candy said more quietly.

"I don't want to go paint balling!" he protested glaring at her, "What's with you lately, we used to get on so well and now you're just . . What have I done wrong!"

"Nothing I just don't want to go to some lame old fair," she yelled this time, "why don't you grow up already! You can be such a spoiled brat sometimes!"

"I'm spoiled?" Nosedive laughed bitterly, "You're the one who hasn't wanted to know me since I woke up. I'm sorry I wasn't so fun when I was in a coma but you know how it is . . ."

"That's low and you know it!" Candy spat, "You know what if that's how you feel then forget it, we're too different! Go to your fair I hope you meet someone who's more your mental age!" Candy spun round and stormed off leaving Nosedive staring shocked at her back. He'd been mad and all he'd wanted to know was what he'd done wrong and now he'd been dumped. He turned and left the pond going for a walk.

"Hey Angel that was Duke he says he and a few of the others are going paint balling you want to come with?" Mallory struggled with one of her many shopping bags, her umbrella and holding her wrist up to speak to Duke.

"No thanks it sounds a little too messy for me I'd have paint in my hair for weeks!" Angel replied and paid for the dress she'd liked, "you go on though I can get our stuff back to the pond and get something together for dinner."

"Looks like it'll just be me guys," Mallory listened to Duke talk then carried on, "sure I'll meet you on the corner in ten minutes." Mallory signed off and she and Angel walked out of the shop and put up their brollies to keep the rain off, "you sure you'll be okay with everything?"

"I'll be fine," Angel reassured her adjusting her hold on her own brolly and taking the bags Mallory passed her, "you go on and get one of the guys for me okay?"

"Only one?" Mallory grinned evilly and waved goodbye then walked off down the street. Angel started to make her way back to the pond and groaned when the rain started to fall harder and the wind picked up making her and her shopping wet. It wasn't long before she made it back to the pond and she jogged the small distance between where she was and the door way. As she jumped in something caught her eye so she put all the shopping bags down in the dry and went back out to see what it had been. Towards one of the palm trees that littered the parking lot she saw blond hair and a loose waist coat blowing in the wind, as she got closer she saw it was Nosedive and he seemed upset, that and very wet.

Nosedive stared up at the increasingly darkening sky and allowed the rain to mask the fact that he was crying. He saw an umbrella move over him and he glanced to the left to see Angel smiling sympathetically at him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I've been better." he said now looking at the ground.

"You know I don't think Tanya would be happy if she knew you were just standing out here in the rain with out a coat or anything." Angel scolded lightly.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked and Angel could swear he was crying.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

"I don't even know what I did wrong so why doesn't she like me any more?" Nosedive looked at her now his eyes pleading her for an answer, "I even asked her and she never told me."

"Is this about Candy?" Nosedive looked away and bit back a sob, "what did she do?"

"She said we were too different then dumped me, said I was a spoiled brat." Nosedive closed his eyes tightly and tried to stop crying.

"Well for one thing you are not a spoiled brat I can tell you that right now!" Angel told him sternly and he looked at her a little surprised, "and there is nothing wrong with you Nosedive I like that you carefree, I wish I could be."

"What do you have to worry about?" Dive asked curiously.

"Well for one thing I have no memory from before I was fifteen or sixteen, I'm not even sure exactly how old I am!" She saw the look he gave her and almost laughed but instead tried to explain; "you see about three years ago I was found in this space pod floating about in some sort of stasis. When I was revived the only memories I retained were my ability to fight, which I guess is why I became a bounty hunter. Sometime I wonder if there's someone out there who knew me and is looking for me. But I'll never know."

"You don't even remember your family?" Angel shook her head no, "man I couldn't even imagine what that would be like. I mean I know my family's probably dead but at least I knew them." He noticed she seemed upset at the last comment and decided to change the subject, "hey there's a fair I was gonna go to with Candy wanna come instead?"

"Sure I'd love to," she giggled, "but I think maybe we should get into something dry first don't you?" Nosedive laughed and followed her inside and helped her with her bags.

**Yay another chappy! I hope you guys liked it – it is a shooting range right? - Anywho, till next time Toodles Angel xxx.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter sixteen:**

Nosedive glanced around the room to make sure everything was ready. Mallory had mentioned a few days before that Angel had never had a birthday party, at least not one she remembered. So They'd decided to pick a date and throw a surprise party for the young girl. Right now she was out shopping with Mallory whilst they'd decorated the pond and the majority of the inhabitants had bought her various gifts. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his brother sign off his comm from giving Mallory the all clear that they were ready and walk over to the play pen where the twins were now crawling around sucking anything they could get their beaks on, and once or twice managing to climb out of the pen.

"So when's she turning up then?" Candy asked grabbing some food and wolfing it down.

"Mallory will be here in about five minutes." Wildwing told her.

"This going to take long?" she added.

"Candy?" Duke growled.

"What?" She threw her hands in the air, "she doesn't like me I don't like her so I don't see why I have to be here. It's not like it can be her real birthday anyway so what's all the fuss about!"

"That's the point Candice," Dive said using her full name but not looking at her, "she doesn't know when her birthday is, that's kinda what amnesia does to someone."

"Seems a little fishy that she apparently remembers how to fight but nothing else though huh?" Candy sat down heavily on the nearest couch in the room and glared at the nearest wall.

"Sometimes the body remembers what the mind does not." Grind told them.

"Shh!" Talia hushed excitedly, "They're coming!" Canard reached over and switched the lights off and everyone went quiet.

"Ooo, I love those shoes Mallory they'll go great with that sweater you bought the other da . . . why are the lights all off?" Angel peered through the darkness and wished she wasn't living under ground.

"SURPRISE!" The lights switched on and Angel screamed in shock.

"What's going on what did I do," she turned to Mallory, "what's going on?"

"Don't worry kid It's a surprise party!" Duke reassured her chuckling.

"Mallory told us how you didn't know when your birthday was and that you never celebrate it." Daren said.

"So Nosedive suggested we throw you a party and choose a date for you." Talia finished by which time Angel was bright red.

"Happy birthday Angel," Wildwing approached her and passed a small parcel, "this is from me and the twins."

"Here kid," Duke approached with Tanya, "from me a Tanny."

"I hope you like it." Tanya smiled.

"This is from me Angel I made it all by myself!" Taro said proudly. One by one everyone approached and gave her a gift and she looked more and more astounded every time.

"Well you going to open them kid?" Duke coaxed. Angel felt too overwhelmed to say anything so simply began delicately unwrapping each gift in turn. Wildwing had brought her a pretty summer dress that Mallory had obviously told him she'd liked, Duke and Tanya had given her a book about a samauri and his love. Grin had given her some meditation crystals, Daren a top that suspiciously went very well with the dress, Cassidy and Chase gave her some beautiful earrings, Mallory some designer sunglasses, Talia some petty hair clips that again went with the dress, Taro's gift was a drawing of her and Miyuka and family written above them. Canard and Candy hadn't even approached her although she'd gotten a friendly nod from the tan mallard, Candy however refused to look at her.

"Thank you so much I don't . . . I mean I . . ." Angel wanted to kick herself she was a big bad bounty hunter and she was about to cry!

"You're more than welcome kid," Duke said then to everybody, "now lets eat!" Everyone immediately went over to the table where Chase had made various dishes for everybody's taste. Nosedive however held back and held out a small box to her with a bow wrapped around it.

"I wanted to give this to you a while back for being so nice when me and Candy . . . well you know," he placed it in her hands and watched hopefully as she opened it, "I thought it might make you feel, I don't know part of the family I guess." Angel finished opening the package and opened the small box to reveal a silver pendant and chain inside. The pendant was in the shape of a capital a and had a halo around the top half.

"That's so sweet," Angel said putting the box down and holding up the trinket to the light, "no one's ever done anything like this before. The only friend I ever had before this . . . um, didn't have a lot."

"You like it?" Dive smiled.

"Thank you Nosedive I do." Angel said as she struggled to do up the necklace whilst not getting it caught in her hair.

"Here," Dive walked behind her and pulled her hair out of the way then fastened it for her, "happy birthday Angel."

"Draganus," Loki called as he walked through the doors to the control room of the raptor, "I have been in contact with an associate of mine from my universe and it seems their new purple haired companion is her property. She says if I help her obtain the girl she would gladly take whatever ducks we can capture off our hands if only to control the girl."

"And how Loki do you propose we do that," Draganus growled, "I haver tried your plans already and none seem to have worked so far so what pray tell do you think will succeed this time?"

"Helena did not say we had to capture the girl alone," Loki smiled and stepped aside to reveal a tall black humanoid cat with yellow eyes, "this is Voltar he is the general of her guard and he has brought a small army to assist us. However I do not believe it will be enough to get rid of the angel first class and the gods so easily so I suggest we create a decoy to lure the three of them away first."

"Very well I will leave it to you to plan," Draganus inwardly smiled, "but do not fail me, I am growing impatient."

"As you wish Draganus." Loki smiled maliciously and beckoned for Voltar to follow him. "Helena my dear I did not realize you decided to join us." A plump old woman with dark gray hair, an eye missing and an outfit that would make anyone wince turned and smiled at the demon.

"Loki old friend," she cooed and embraced him, "she was my best gladiator, aside from blade of course. The two of them made me a lot of money you know I couldn't possibly miss an opportunity to get her back now can I?"

"Business as always Helena," Loki chuckled, "Blade is still alive then?"

"Yes despite his treachery he still brings in the fans which gains me yet more money," she sighed and pulled out a gun and aimed it at an imaginary target, "still he would bring in more if I had my little Angel of death to fight once more."

"Then we must make haste," Loki said loudly, "we must first break into the Mighty Ducks stronghold and then take as many prisoners as we can. But before we do . . .Siege!" The saurian came grumbling through a door to his right and nodded to show he was listening, "Take this," Loki handed the round lizard a small device, "It will cause a huge seismic wave creating a huge earthquake, so make sure you do it somewhere well populated," Siege nodded but didn't look too happy about taking orders from him, "and Siege, make sure it's far away from Anaheim."

"Where'd Cass, Chase and Daren go off in such a rush?" Duke asked as he approached Drake One and Tanya.

"Massive seis . . .seism . . . earthquake in Tokyo," Tanya told him, "they've gone to . . to see what they can do." Duke leapt and covered Tanya as soon as he heard the explosion, "Um what was that."

"You tell me sweetheart." Duke looked up at the ceiling as Tanya typed in some commands.

"We have to get out now!" Tanya nearly screamed and slammed her fist on the emergency button that signaled an evacuation, but just as she a Duke were about to make a dash for the hanger the elevator doors blew in and they were looking at at least twenty guns, and more were climbing down.

"What's going on bro!" Dive yelled over the din as he, Angel and Mallory came out of the gym.

"I don't know but that's the evacuation siren we have to get the kids out of here now!" Wildwing headed to the twins room where he found the rest of his team along with Taro, Miyuka and Talia. Miyuka held Toby and Talia held Sara, both were trying to stop the babies from crying.

"Any idea what's going on?"Canard asked them as they arrived.

"No," Wildwing said looking around, "Where's Duke and Tanya?"

"I can't reach them on their comms." Candy replied looking panicked.

"We need to get these kids to safety then worry about where everyone else is!" Mallory said impatiently fingering her gun.

"If Drake One's telling us to evacuate then the base could have been breached right?" Angel said lifting her left wrist to reveal a silver bracelet that she pressed and her clothes changed from her casual clothes to a silver outfit that consisted of a micro mini dress with long sleeves reaching to her knuckles, thigh high boots and a belt that held a laser on her right hip and what looked like a saber hilt on the left, ignoring their surprised looks she slipped into business mode, "If the place is being invaded then we can't get out all together it would be too easy to capture us all."

"Oh really miss perfect then how do you suggest we do it?" Candy spat.

"I say Grin goes with Miyuka and the kids and uses one of the secret exits the saurians don't know about, then we split into teams and get out which ever other way we can." Angel drew the hilt and pressed a button and a blade of energy appeared.

"Good plan," Wildwing said impressed the teenager didn't want to simply blast her way out, "Candy you go with Canard, Mallory, with me and Nosedive you go with Angel." He looked at Grin, "take care of them all right?"

"I will protect them with my life my friend." Grin placed a hand on Wing's shoulder then addressed everybody, "good luck."

"If all goes well we'll meet at the city park in four hours," Canard added, "try not to get killed guys okay." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, whilst Grin led Miyuka and the children towards the end of the corridor and to the generator room where a passage had been build that led to an entrance near to Phil's apartment building.

"Great not only are we trusting someone with a suspect past," Candy aimed her gun at the door as Canard opened it then held it up as they walked through, "but we're following orders from her too now!"

"We're not following orders from her Candy," Canard said irritated with her, "she made a suggestion and it was a good one, that's what team works about."

"I know but . . . oof!" Candy had all the air knocked out of her as Canard used his body to push her out of the way as a barrage of laser fire came their way, one of which hit him and he fell to the ground unconscious, "Canard!" Candy growled and yelled as she charged them, she knocked one

or two out cold but one got a lucky shot in and all went black.

"So what do you think it is Wildwing?" Mallory asked as they headed towards the ready room.

"I honestly don't know," he said sighing, "Draganus doesn't have the man power to get in here again without some serious help and if he's managed it then we're in real trouble." He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The kids'll be fine Wing," her face then darkened, "it's us we've got to worry about." Through the now open doorway there were about thirty armed soldiers of various races aiming their guns at them, Duke and Tanya were tied up in a corner looking peeved. Wing and Mal looked at each other and threw their weapons down and raised their hands. There was no way in hell they could fight that many when there was just two of them. Four of the soldiers approached, took their weapons and tied them up. Then they forced them to sit with the other two captives. Not long after a very unconscious Canard and Candy were dragged into the room and shoved in the corner with them and an ugly old woman in a red leather, tight fit outfit arrived.

"Now my dears, I don't see my little Angel." She said in a creepily cheerful tone, "these are merely added bonus'. It's Angel I want back, do you understand!"

"Angel, I haven't heard any gun fire since just after we started," Nosedive panted, "what if the others have been caught and need our help."

"Then we need to find out what we're up against before we can rescue them." she said not stopping, she glanced over her shoulder and her blood froze, "Nosedive look out!" She yelled but it was too late the soldier had already fired and Dive was already falling to the ground. Using her sword she rushed the soldier, destroyed the gun skewered him in the stomach. Then she rushed back to Nosedive where she found he'd only been stunned however from previous experience with stun guns used by those who wore the soldier's uniform, Nosedive would be out for at least an hour if not longer. She grabbed his arm and hoisted him over her shoulder and staggering a little with the weight slowly made her way to the stairs that would take her up to the rink. Once or twice she had to place him down again so she could fight and on the second time she turned around to get him again and she stopped dead as fear crept into every orifice of her being.

"Hello my Angel of death did you miss granny Helena?" the old hag held Nosedive quite easily keeping a knife at his throat.

"How did you find me?" Angel demanded.

"You know you no one escapes granny Helena's care, Now surrender and I won't hurt your pretty little friend here." Angel hesitated, she could easily take the guards that were currently surrounding her but not before Helena slit Nosedive's throat. She knew what surrender meant though and she wasn't sure she could do it all over again. Angel heard a shot from behind her and everything went black.

**Well there's another new chappy. I hope you like it and I hope to post another one again soon. Toodles Angel xxx. P.S. did I spell samauri right?**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Where are we?" Wildwing growled at the woman in front of him.

"Why you are on my planet," she replied looking him over, "this is the pleasure planet of Valure, I own it and every slave on it, from hoar to gladiator."

"Where's Angel?" Nosedive asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"She has returned to the work I bought her for." Helena told him.

"And what might that be?" Duke growled.

"Why she is one of my gladiators," she told them, "you see as I am sure she has told you she was found floating around with no memory. Well what she didn't tell you was that she was found by slavers, when she awoke she managed to escape for a small amount of time but I had seen her fight and I was intrigued. You see she was better than anyone I had seen in a long time. She could match if not beat one of the imperial guard of Galdrax, in the Furore system. So I bought her from the slavers," Helena took pleasure in the disapproving looks she received from her new captives, "but it quickly became clear to me that she had only been trained to kill in self defense. I wanted her to be one of my gladiators which meant I had to teach her how to kill for her adoring public. It took me more time than most but she soon became my best gladiator and attraction and when I partnered her with another gladiator of mine they were headliners. Unfortunately the boy I partnered her with grew too fond of her and aided her escape just over a year ago," she frowned, then just as quickly smiled sweetly again, "but now I have my main attraction again and the deadly duo Angel and Blade will be bringing me in oodles of money!"

"She's just a girl how can you possibly treat her like a piece of meat?" Wildwing said through gritted teeth.

"Because dear boy it is my business to." she said, "now what to do with you," she glanced over them again first settling on Wildwing and Canard, "you two will do well in my own personal abode." she then glanced at Duke, Mallory and Candy, "I understand that the three of you hold some fighting talent so you will be taken to train as gladiators, I warn you you will have to fight to kill or be killed." Finally she looked at Nosedive and Tanya, "ah yes you two will bring me much custom, there are not many . . . blonds do you call it? In this universe except those who are are usually of noble birth and they are not readily accessible to the everyday customer," she grinned as the duck's faces showed their realization of what she was talking about.

"You touch a hair on his head!" Wildwing yelled struggling against the guards and received a punch in the stomach for it.

"Now now I won't touch them," she soothed caressing his cheek, "my customers on the other hand are quite welcome to do what ever they wish." Duke, Canard and Wildwing tried to lunge at her this time and received blows to show for it. "Take them away and make sure they are well prepared for their new jobs." The guards began dragging them away.

"Wildwing!" Nosedive yelled trying to get back to his brother.

"Nosedive!" Wildwing panicked and tried to get to the younger mallard whilst Duke did the same for Tanya who looked petrified.

"Angel?" A tall man not more than twenty with white hair tied at the nape of the neck that fell down to his waist. His yellow eyes searched the room for his old friend and found her sitting at her dresser staring in the mirror. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for," she said not looking away from her reflection, "you have that scar on your face because of me!"

"You don't belong here." He said keeping his distance knowing he shouldn't be there.

"Neither do you but here we both are." Angel stood up and walked over to her armor. Ignoring Blade she stripped off and started to pull on the under gear, then began to pull on the armor plating. "When's our first fight, assuming she's pairing us up again."

"Not sure but it's soon," Blade rubbed the back of his neck, "Angel your friends, some of them are in the gladiator camps. She's training them up."

"What?" Angel turned to face him.

"There's three of them, one girl with red hair, another with pink hair and an older guy with an eye patch." Blade walked over and picked up the light weight broad sword that had been made for Angel and passed it to her.

"There were more," Angel said accepting it and attaching it to her belt then she grabbed the small tiara Helena always insisted she wore, "another girl and three guys, one guy slightly older than me the other three a few years older, maybe more."

"They're not here," Blade said sighing, "Angel if they're not here then she's used them for something else."

"I know that." she clenched her fists and fought back an image of a terrified Nosedive being attacked by some sex crazed creep. He and Tanya had probably been sent to the hoar hotels that dotted the planet due to their blond hair. Wildwing and Canard though, she would have expected them to be initiated into the gladiator camps as well. They were well built and whilst not skilled in martial arts were strong and intelligent. But then Helena always did like to keep the best to herself. "I have to escape and save them somehow."

"We'll find a way." both glanced out the window as a bell rang summoning all trained fighters to the yard outside, "Looks like they want us now."

"Looks like." She took one last look in the mirror and frowned at the warrior looking back. All the armor just wasn't her, but then none of this life was.

"Watch it creep," Mallory snapped as the guard pushed her along with Candy and Duke by her side, "where are you taking us now anyway?" They'd already been put through one grueling training session and witnessed the death of some poor kid who dared not do as they were told. Now she and her friends were being led somewhere else with other new trainees and the guards refused to tell them where they were being taken. Before long they walked into some kind of arena and two figures stood in the center. As they got closer Candy hissed and Mallory started when they realized who they were staring at. Angel stood with blue and white armor on, the armor was light weight with a sword at her hip and covered only the essentials, she stood by a young man with long white hair with a large scar on his face who wore a breast plate and nothing more but had half moon shaped daggers in his hands with handles that made them almost like part of his knuckles.

"Who knew we had Xena livin with us huh?" Duke whispered, Mallory and Candy simply stared.

"These two warriors are our best gladiators, we have brought you here to witness one of their training sessions against the Nearal demon." The largest guard told them, "Release the demons!" Two large doors opened at the far side of the arena and a huge beast emerged that was gray in color with horns down it's back and giant tusks jutting out of it's mouth and deadly claws on each foot. The creature reared and charged at Angel and her companion and they readied their weapons. Angel charged first feigned to the right then leapt into the air and plunged her blade deep into the monster's side then flipped away to safety landing not far from the group of trainees. Then Blade sliced a tusk off with one of his blades then slashed the creatures throat with the other and backed away.

"You want to finish him of or should I?" Blade asked noticing she was deliberately ignoring her friends. Angel didn't reply but charged again and got in another two slashes on it's back then plunged her sword deep into the creatures skull and held on as it fell beneath her. She released her sword and tried to resit the urge to vomit as a kill so very often did to her and turned to the guards glaring at them.

"That is how you should strive to be," the guard told them as Angel and Blade left the arena with all eyes on their backs, "they are the best gladiators this arena has seen, together they are unbeatable, even when they are separated they have yet to be beaten here. Granny Helena wants no less than perfection and dedication from you all or you will suffer the consequences!" They were taken back to their cell not long after that.

**Sorry this is so amazingly short people but this computer's going into be fixed now and I'm told mine is ready to pick up, but the cd rom ain't working! Honestly if it rains it pours and right now it really is pouring, oh the joys of living in England! I hope you liked this despite it being so short. Toodles Angel xxx!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Angel sighed, she hated this and no matter what she seemed to try she couldn't find out anything about the others. She hadn't even be able to sneak past the guards to see Duke, Mallory and Candy to make sure they were okay, although she'd seen Duke get carried past on a stretcher a few days before but Blade would have told her if he'd been killed. She had a few nicks and bruises herself but she had done all this before so she knew how to survive a battle with the other gladiators all hungry to show their usefulness. Right now she was in the waiting cells listening to the cheers of her 'adoring fans'. Not that they actually liked her of course just the blood thirsty killer they saw in the arena. She bit back a cry of frustration knowing there were guards listening and they would do anything to tell Helena that she was upset and angry and she certainly wasn't going to give the old hag that pleasure. The cheers escalated indicating that either she and Blade were about to be summoned or the previous gladiators got a kill. Currently there was a match between a few of the novices and some of the weaker monsters Helena collected from the barren wilderness of her forsaken planet. It was here the novices' bottle was tested; many of them died and in her opinion they were better off, but then if they survived it showed they had a will to survive that overrode their fear of the creatures they so very often faced.

"You're on gladiator." one of the guards came to the door and opened it to allow her through. As she approached the gladiator entrance to the arena she saw two novices being taken away on stretchers with barely any life left in them. Then she saw Candy who was covered in blood, but only a few scratches, walk past her. Angel raised an eyebrow, she'd had no idea Candy would have been good enough to last the gladiator training let alone the first match and to be in one so quickly meant that she showed real potential. Angel shook her head and reminded herself that she had a job to do then went to her partner's side.

"Know what we're up against?" she asked him looking at the door.

"Caltrax demon," he said then smiled grimly, "I suppose the customers wish to see if we still have what it takes."

"Lovely." Angel said then kept quiet as the doors rose and she walked through the doors to be met with a sea of people all screaming for her and Blade. For a while this arena had been the only place she had felt worthwhile people came to see her, came to see what she could do. Then she'd been pitted against another gladiator, she'd won but it had been different from killing a simple beast that wanted nothing more than to rip her head off. That time it had been a person, the other gladiator had been the best and there had been call to pit him against Helena's 'Angel of death'. Angel had won and the crowd had adored her for it but a part of her died that day and she wished she had refused, or allowed the Baron to slay her.

"Here we go." Blade snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see three monstrous beasts charging her way. She jumped to her right and avoided the claws as she ran to get a better vantage point, Blade did the same and they ended up at opposite ends of the arena. One split from the group and followed her whilst the others went after blade. She flipped out of the way landing on one of the various platforms placed up through the stands that allowed the more experienced fighters to get better blows from above. She lunged at one and sliced through it's flesh nearly severing one of it's limbs then got onto another platform to watch for another opening. Out of the corner of her eye she realized she was right next to Helena's personal box and nearly faltered when she saw who she was using as her personal guards. Wildwing and Canard stood in full guards armor. Around their necks were gold collars that were infamous throughout her guard, they were considered training aids by those loyal to Helena used only for those who were 'stubborn' and wouldn't accept their new roles. Wildwing's eyes flickered towards her and their eyes met for a brief moment before she had to dodge an attack from her Caltrax demon. She wasn't sure but she thought she'd seen concern in his eyes. She quickly dispatched the already injured demon and glanced back up at the stands, "Why would he worry about me?" She murmured to herself then went to help Blade who had already killed one of his and was trying to see an opening in the remaining monster's attack. She smiled and then she reached to her belt where a small dagger was secured in the small of her back and threw it at the base of it's neck where a small nerve bundle should have been and the monster screamed in agony before Blade used his own namesakes to finish the creature off. Only a few moments passed by before the crowd roared their approval and Angel left with Blade through the same doors they entered through.

"I saw two more of my friends," she said as they walked along the corridors to their cells, "she's got controllers on them and she's using them as her body guards."

"Keeping her enemies as close as ever I see," Blade said glaring at a guard who looked like she was about to tell them to be quiet, "with those control collars on it'll take more than just a rescue, we'd have to find the control key, she keeps that thing on her all the time."

"I know that but we have an ace in the hole," Angel said looking around making sure no one was listening too intently, "one of the ducks in the novice camps is an ex-thief. If we can spring him and the other two out of here we can get Wildwing and Canard out after."

"And once we've rescued them we can concentrate on finding the rest of your friends." Blade finished, "when should we do it?"

"Soon, you know how much the 'customers' like blonds," Angel thought for a moment, "tomorrow night there's a match with Lothar and Baltrax. If we can sneak out then and rescue Duke, Mallory and Candy the majority of the guards will be watching the match on the vid screens."

"Then it's settled, we had best sleep well tonight," Blade said as he left for his room, "goodnight Angel."

"Night Blade." They separated and headed to their own rooms in the gladiator complex where the outer perimeter security was very tight but inside the gladiators were allowed to walk around as they pleased.

Nosedive shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs out from the drugs the women gave him. The one consolation was that he didn't remember whatever the customers wanted him to do. He shivered and tried to think of something else, like how he was going to escape and find the others. The women that took care of him were very sweet but they were petrified of the guards who had a free reign to do what ever they wanted provided none of the slaves were allowed to escape. From what he'd heard he'd worked out that Tanya was in a room on the other side of the building so he would have to take her with him. He eyed the door suspiciously and walked over to it and almost shouted out in excitement when the handle moved and the door swung open easily. He peered around to make sure no one was about then slipped out, hoping no one would notice his absence soon. He walked in the direction he was sure he'd overheard one of the guards saying Tanya was in and tried a few rooms, most were occupied by other slaves sleeping off the drugs and at the end of the hall he finally came across one where the inhabitant had a beak, he moved closer and gently shook Tanya who's eyes snapped open and she backed away from him.

"It's okay Tanny it's just me girl." Nosedive soothed and she relaxed, "we gotta get out of here before everyone else wakes up!"

"But . . .but the g . . .gua . . . guards?" Tanya stuttered.

"Are all sleeping off the alcohol they drank last night," Nosedive grabbed a robe from the side and handed it to the older woman and she wrapped it around herself, "but they won't be asleep for long so we gotta hurry!" Tanya nodded and followed him out of the room and to her right where he led her through a maze of corridors and eventually they came to a door that Nosedive stopped and tried, "I thought I saw some stairs here the other day." he said to himself triumphantly and beckoned for her to follow. They got about halfway down when they heard a squeak of alarm from above them.

"No you mustn't you don't know what they do to people who try to escape!" A young girl in a maids uniform said with wide eyes.

"We have to!" Nosedive protested looking at her then back down the stairs, "We have to find our friends and get home. Please just say you didn't see anything." The girl sighed and walked down to them.

"I can do better then that," she said, "listen you'll never escape that way you have to go down to the lowest level where you will find a painting of a kind looking old man with long silver hair. In the bottom left hand corner part of the frame will push inwards and an opening will appear. The tunnels behind will lead you to a small village where you must ask for Jerez. He'll be able to help you find your friends. But be careful, and mention the tunnels to no one. If Jerez is suspicious then you must tell him Suriye sent you, he will help you then."

"Thank you." Tanya said gratefully.

"Good luck." The girl spun on her heels and carried on up the stairs to one of the higher levels to the one she'd started on whilst Nosedive and Tanya climbed down them as quickly and as quietly as they could. They found the painting where she had said it would be and did as they were instructed. Inside the tunnels was pitch black and they had to run their hands against the walls to make sure they didn't go into anything ahead of them, not that it stopped them going into anything on the floor but it was better that than a headache. After what seemed like an eternity of stumbling around they began to see a small slither of light ahead of them which grew larger as they neared it. They found a grate just large enough to fit them through which seemed to go out onto some sort of street. That was currently deserted.

"So how do you think we find this Jerez anyway?" Nosedive rubbed his neck and looked around the empty streets then spotted some laundry on a line, "at least we can disguise ourselves for a while." He said rushing over and grabbing a couple of cloaks and some clothes for them to wear and they took turns in changing in a alley way using on as a look out whilst the other changed, both pulled up their hoods and left the alleyway. Before long traders began appearing and setting up small stands on the edges of the street and putting out their goods.

"Maybe we should ask one of them?" Tanya asked shrugging.

"Hey mister?" Nosedive caught the attention of one of the traders who had a large beard, dark hair and emerald green eyes, "do you know where we can find Jerez?" The man looked at him then at Tanya.

"And what might you be wanting with the likes of him ey?" The trade said taking some money from his first customer and handing them the change.

"We're looking for some friends and someone told us he could help." Tanya said not liking the huge man in the slightest.

"Well if ye go down the street over there and find the Cutler arms then they'll probably be able to tell you something useful." The man said gesturing with his hands for them to go away, "now go before you scare me customers away!" Nosedive and Tanya left and headed down to the Cutlers arms and entered the tavern. They found a lot of different races milling around making a lot of noise and not one of them paid either of them any notice so they made their way to the bar.

"Um we're looking for a guy called Jerez?" Nosedive asked the barmaid.

"Second floor third door to the right." She replied without even looking at him. Tanya and Nosedive looked at each other and followed her directions. When they got to the door they looked at each other again and Tanya knocked on the door.

"Enter." a man said from the other side of the door, Nosedive grasped the handle and opened it to reveal a plain room with a simple table in the middle a small bed to the left and a window with a dresser underneath the sill on their right. Standing by this dresser was a tall man with long brown shaggy hair and orange fur. "And you are?"

"We were t . . . tol . . .told you could help us." Tanya said staying close to Nosedive.

"Help you with what?" He turned from the window to reveal a bearded face and magenta eyes

"Our friends are still prisoners of Helena," Nosedive said pulling down his hood, Jerez raised an eyebrow, "we have to rescue them and find a way home."

"Many have tried," the orange furred alien said with a small smile on his feline like lips, "but most have failed, only one managed to escape her and she has been found. Fortunately for her she was a favorite with the customers."

"Angel." Nosedive whispered, realization written all over his face.

"I remember her first battle," Jerez carried on, "she was better than any gladiator ever seen, Helena's only task was to turn her into the blood thirsty killer the crows craved."

"And how did she do that?" Tanya asked glancing at Nosedive who didn't look too comfortable with the subject. He and Mallory had been the closest to Angel and she wasn't sure if Nosedive could take hearing the wonderful things sick people could do, especially considering what he'd been through in the camps. She still remembered the shadow of a boy that Canard had brought back when he'd found him and his brother in the camps on Puckworld.

"Torture, rape, you name it she'd try it to get her gladiators scared or angry enough to kill for her," he glanced out the widow and scowled, "that witch will do anything for her paying customers."

"H . . how do we save them?" Nosedive asked in a wavering voice with his fists clenched.

"With difficulty," Jerez walked over to a small painting beside the bed, he took it off and revealed a small iron door, taking a small golden key from around his neck he opened it and pulled out a metal box, "in here are the plans to her main quarters, also the plans to her gladiator camp. Two of your friends are being used as her personal bodyguards through use of controllers that cause them intense pain if they refuse to do as they're told. Helena finds them most useful and has even used them to make fathers kill their own sons." He clenched his left fist and put the box down then opened it, "the rest of them are being trained as gladiators."

"And Angel?" Tanya asked.

"She is a fully fledged gladiator again," Jerez laid out the contents of the box on the dresser, "there is little possibility of saving her."

"No!" Nosedive yelled, "No," he said more quietly, "we have to save her too."

"I can help you with the ones like you but it would be suicide to try to rescue her." Jerez told them and pressed a button on the wall beside the window, "I have friends that can help we can hit all at the same time. That will minimize the risk of Helena using any of them as collateral."

"Thank you." Tanya said before Nosedive could say anything else. She pulled Nosedive to the side, "Listen I know she's your friend but if what he says is true then she's a killer, you really want someone like that ar . . around you niece and nephew?"

"She needs help! We can't just give up on her," Nosedive said trying very hard to keep his cool, "you heard what he said she was forced to kill it wasn't her fault!"

"But she has killed Nosedive," Tanya insisted, "Hel . . . Helena said when she first bro . . .brought us here that she would kill in self defense. You know we never kill!"

"But . . ."

"She belongs here," Tanya resolved and turned, "what do we have to do?"

"You do nothing you are too recognizable and I haven't the resources to obtain suitable disguises." Jerez looked up as two figures entered the room. One was a feline of about five foot nine tall, her hair was jade green and she had amber eyes and jet black hair. The other was male he looked human apart form his pointed ears and light blue hair that hung half way down his back. "We need our most skilled agents to rescue their friends some from Helena's quarters themselves the others from the gladiators. It needs to be done quickly before word can spread of their escape." he indicated to the two ducks in his room and they nodded then left, then were replaced by a young girl who had the same orange fur and brown hair as Jerez, "ah my daughter Aliya, please make our guest comfortable, give them good food and drink and find them some better clothes to wear."

"Yes father," she looked toward them, "please come with me I will show you to your rooms then get you some food and clothes." Tanya and Nosedive nodded and followed her. Aliya showed Tanya to her room first then took Nosedive further down the hall to a room at the end.

"Um Aliya where are the gladiators held?" Nosedive asked as she opened the door, her eyes looked questioningly at him then she shrugged.

"Beyond the hills you can see through your window," she said pointing, "if you headed for the center of them all then you would find the arena and beyond that the Gladiators quarters. The training areas for the ones in training are further away from there so your friends will not be there unless they are due to fight."

"But the trained ones are there though right?" Nosedive walked over to look at the mountains and saw that they weren't amazingly far away, it would probably only take half a day to get to the mountains, maybe a little longer if you counted the mountains of course. The good thing was it didn't look too hard and as much as he desperately wanted to see his brother and the others if Jerez was true to his word then they would be safe and he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"My father is right," Nosedive looked at her, "it would be suicide to try and rescue her." She gave him a funny look, "Whatever your feelings are for her I would forget them. She's lost to you now, she escaped once. Helena will not let it happen again."

"Thanks for the tip." Nosedive tried not to let his voice sound nasty but failed miserably and nearly cursed when he saw she looked hurt. Aliya left quickly and he went back to looking at the mountains, "Maybe if I could sneak in as a servant or a customer?" Nosedive sighed and waited for Aliya to come back with the food and clothes. When she did she brought so much he didn't think that he could eat it. But then he got an idea, he changed his clothes, keeping the cloak with the hood and wrapped up as much food as he could then opened a few drawers and found a pen and paper, he wrote a note to Tanya then added one for Wildwing, he then placed it where it would be easily found and opened his window. Looking out he saw it would be simple to climb down so he turned and grabbed his bundle of food and tied it so it hung over his shoulders like a back pack then he pulled his hood up and climbed out the window and scaled down the side of the building. He jumped down to the ground and looked around, "I'm coming Angel." He made a move and walked into the crowd. Nosedive looked around at the people and it dawned on him that he may need money to get into the arena at least before he could figure out how to get into the part where Angel would be. The only trouble was where to get it, he looked around at the people again and noticed the ones with bulging pockets, "At least Duke'll be proud of me."

I took him a while but he managed to both pluck up the courage to take the money and gather enough of it that he thought would get him into the arena, he just hoped he understood the money enough to offer them the right stuff.

"Stop thief!" Nosedive didn't even turn to look at the owner of the voice he just ran in the direction of the mountains occasionally dodging people trying to grab him, before long though he was out of the city limits and was making his way towards the mountains.

**Ta da another chapter! Wow this story goes on and on, it's one of my longest yet! I hope to update soon, hope you liked it! Toodles Angel xxx.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Beyond Sight.**_

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Nosedive pulled the hood of his cloak further over his face. It hadn't been hard to find the gladiators' quarters and he was now in a servants cloak he'd taken from a laundry basket he'd come across near the entrance. He'd been surprised no one had tried to stop him and at the lack of guards. He was currently walking towards where the 'seasoned' gladiators were supposed to live.

"You there!" someone from behind shouted at him and he stopped rigid, "what are you doing up here slave!"

"I was asked to attend to the gladiator Angel." Nosedive said closing his eyes and hoping that he called her by the right title and that the guy would believe him.

"Are you new here?" he demanded.

"Yes."

"Get up to the third floor and it's the last door on the right, you do not speak to her unless spoken to or suffer the consequences!"

"Um, thank you sir." Nosedive said quickly then, counting his blessings he hurried off following the directions he'd been given.

The room was large and while not elaborate it looked comfortable. A small bed sat in the middle with plain sheets and dresser to the right of the room with a hairbrush on the top and familiar purple strands of hair were weaved into the bristles. He stared at it for a few moments then looked around to see if there were any easy escape routes, something Duke had once taught him. The room was too high up to jump from the window and there was nothing to climb down. To the left of the room was a large hole which when he studied it more carefully he found it was some sort chimney or laundry shoot, above he could see slats of light and below was pitch black.

"What are you doing here!" Nosedive jumped at the voice but didn't look around just in case his mind was playing tricks, "they know I don't like having slaves, listen I can do everything myself so you really don't have to be here and . . ." Nosedive turned around and faced her and she stopped. He looked her over and took in the warrior's outfit she was wearing, the sheath for her sword at her hip, her hair was down save for the small amount pinned back to keep the majority of it from falling in her face and she was covered in blood.

"Angel are you okay!" Nosedive asked worry etched all over his features.

"I'm fine," she replied closing her door and pulling him away from it into what looked like a bath room, "it's not mine, well not all of it anyway. It's a Selcore beast's. They're kinda large and really nasty, difficult to beat too." Nosedive noticed she was avoiding eye contact and stepped over to make her look at him. "Nosedive you shouldn't be here if they find you they'll kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" He replied defiantly.

"But you're friends!" She protested finally looking at him, but glancing away a moment later. "Your brother."

"Are gonna be rescued by some rebel guys," he said holding her shoulders, "so I came to get you."

"Wait someone really did try to rescue your brother and Canard?" Angel said looking at him again.

"Yeah why?"

"Two rebels were captured and put in the arena that were trying to break into Helena's private quarters and three more were killed trying to infiltrate the novice camps yesterday." Angel picked up a cloth and started to wipe away the blood.

"So they're not safe."

"I'm sorry Nosedive." Angel said then winced as she brushed over one of her own cuts. Nosedive picked up another cloth and rinsed it in the water left in the basin and began to gently wipe at the the remaining blood himself, he vaguely noticed that she had stopped and was sitting quietly as he worked. It took a while but soon the worst of it was off.

"I'm not leaving you here." Nosedive said quietly as he lent on the basin.

"He's as stubborn as you." Angel looked up, panic written all over her face, "If we're going to save your friends we're going to have to plan it carefully."

"Blade," Angel sighed in relief, "how in all Thriasis do you propose we rescue every one and get back to earth? We have no weapons for a start!"

"But I know how to get our weapons," Blade said closing Angel's door, "It'll be risky but it just might work."

"But we can't just fight our way out!" Angel protested.

"And how do we find the others?" Nosedive asked, "I mean I know where Tanya is but Wildwing, Canard, Mallory . . . I don't know where they are."

"Mallory, Duke and Candy are being trained as Gladiators and are being held in a separate part of this building," Angel said getting up and wincing, "Wildwing and Canard have been taken as Helena's own personal guard. They will be the difficult ones to rescue as they wear a control collar and only a special key can get them off without killing them." She slowly made her way over to her bed and sat heavily on the edge rubbing her temples, "they would also have to be the last ones we rescue due to the simple fact that Helena is the only person in this solar system who keeps a working sub space gateway," Angel blinked at Nosedive's blank face and rolled her eyes, "you know um, dimensional gateway generator, like Draganus'." She waited to see if Dive would say anything but he didn't so carried on, "We somehow need to get Tanya here, then get Mallory, Duke and Candy, and finally go for Wing and Canard."

"Perhaps if we time it for when Helena is visiting her estate outside the city we could take the three here and then get this Tanya. She keeps her gateway generator there so we would only have to get in then teleport out."

It could work but we'd have to do it quickly." Angel said.

"Yeah as soon as we break Duke and the others out I bet that witch'll guess where we're going next real easy," Dive said then noticed Angel trying to hide a yawn, "Look maybe you should get some rest you look exhausted."

"I'm fine I . . ."

"He's right Angel you'll not be any use to us if you cannot fight." Blade told her.

"Hey no fair you two are ganging up on me!" Angel pouted but inwardly gave in, "Listen Dive there's some extra bed linen in the closet over there. You can stay with me until we figure out exactly how we're going to do this."

"Won't the guards be suspicious?" Dive asked glancing at the door whilst trying to hide a blush.

"I doubt it," she shrugged, "most will probably think that I've finally excepted my fate and started acting like many of the other gladiators. Just keep that hood up whenever anyone but us are around."

"Will you have to fight again soon" Nosedive looked her over and tried not to grimace.

"No not for another week," Angel assured him, "that was a particularly difficult monster to kill and even the best of the best rarely survive so they expect a few injuries and always give us time to recover and them time to reschedule another gladiator if need be."

"Nice." Nosedive commented sarcastically.

"I'll leave you to it," Blade got up to leave, "We'll have time to talk more over breakfast."

"Blade," Angel looked straight into his eyes, "I am not leaving you behind this time okay."

"Very well." He replied then left. Nosedive found the bed linen quite easily and made a reasonable bed out of it all on the floor next to Angel who slipped easily off to sleep Nosedive watched her still form for a while before allowing himself to drift off to nightmares of what he'd seen in his life and of what might be.

**Well another chappy. I hope you guys like it thanks so much for the great reviews. I'm sorry it's taken me so long I was going to do another one a few weeks ago but I haven't been very well so I wasn't in the creative mood. Any who, toodles Angel xxx.**


End file.
